Angel's wrath
by munyo
Summary: This story takes place in the city of Selena, one of the last safe cities for humans in the war against angels. Endymion is an angel who is fighting for the humans against his kind. He is slowly learning what it means to be human. Serenity/Endymion story
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I feel bad since I have several on-going, unfinished stories but I am a bit lost with where I want to go with them. However I was very much inspired to start this story. I have got the idea to this story from a series I am watching – dominion, a book I am reading – Guild Hunter, and an anime I am watching – Aquarius. So with those three giving me an idea I started to write this one. Please let me know if you like it!

 **Prologue**

Whispers. Light murmurs everywhere he went. Respect mixed with fear. Eyes shining with gratefulness and uncertainty. The taste of angst in the air and around them whenever he walked among them. Humans… they were always so naive, thinking he did not hear them, did not see them hiding in the shadows of the buildings on the streets. He… an angel… He heard everything; the lightest take of a breath, the smallest movement, the increased beat of a heart.

Humans were naïve. It was a weakness angels used against them. It made it so much easier to kill them. Their lives meaning little to nothing to his kind. Except their life force; now that was something angel kind could use for their benefits. What they used for their benefits. One of the reasons angels turned against humans so many years ago. One of the reasons, why now his kind massacred humans like they were nothing more than those cows these humans used to raised… only to be killed at the end for their meat, their coat. Humans were now killed by angels for their life force.

"Endymion!" a cheerful sound, a voice not heavy with fear. He turned his head to his left, his midnight black hair weaving in the light breeze. His deep blue eyes landed on the young man but he did not slow down his steps. "Hey, man!" The blond haired man jogged up next to him.

"I am no man." Endymion said but he did slow down now one fraction. Turning his head ahead again his eyes focused on the great tower in front of them, right in the center of the city. He could have easily flown to it instead of walking. He did not like walking; he did not like the dirt on his boots. And the earth was dirty, even here in this city. Selena, one of the last cities still safe for mankind. Still, he chose to walk up to the Tower. Why did he decide on that again? His thoughts were interrupted again.

"Sure. Hey, listen. I heard there was a group of survivors. Near to Selena. A few miles up north from here." The man next to him said. Endymion did not look at him, showed no sign he even heard him. "There is a pub. Used to be, I mean. Before, you know. I am on service today until 10 pm. I was thinking about going and checking it after that. To see if there really are survivors."

Endymion stopped suddenly right in front of the steps leading up to the incredible white tower. It looked more like a castle really. "And then what Andrew?" He asked, his voice hard, his eyes colder than ice. "Then what? You show up, save them, bring them here? That is what you were thinking?" He asked without any emotion in his voice.

"Well yeah. Save humanity. What is left of it anyway. That is what we are doing, right?" Andrew frowned.

Endymion relaxed his stand the slightest bit, dismissing Andrew's idea from his mind. "You can't bring every single human being within the walls of Selena." He said. There came an audible gasp from his left. A small child no more than 6 stared wide eyed at him. Well at his wings specifically, as he spread them out to their full extend. They were black, darker then the night itself, the edge of each feather turning to dark blue. They were magnificent, unique and beautiful even among his kind, and when stretched to their fullest, one of the biggest one an angel ever wore. For humans, well yeah, they feared but at the same time adored them.

He threw one hard glance at the small boy who dared to step closer, not close enough to touch him or his wings, none dared to do that. None, except a few, like Andrew who stood still next to him unflinching. He was a foolish man, but not fool enough to dare to touch his wings. "Run away boy." He narrowed his eyes on the kid who all but scrambled over his legs to get away.

"You could come with me you know. To check out on that pub. On the people there." Andrew said. _Stubborn man._ Endymion looked at him for the barest of moment, his face unreadable, before he moved those magnificent wings and within a second he was at the top balcony of the Tower.

Andrew shook his head as he watched him disappear into the building. The Tower. Their center, the building from where the five consults ruled the city. With the help of the warrior angel – Endymion. Endymion could have taken over the city, could have ruled instead of the five consults if he wished. He was an angel. Stronger, faster, smarter than any of them. But he was just that, an angel. Even though he was different than the others, even though he was here to protect them, he was in one aspect the same as any other angel. He found little interest in ruling human kind. Their affairs and politics were way beyond him. No, Endymion did not rule the city Selena, but he gave advices and he did care.

"Andrew! Man! We are going to be late!" A familiar voice called out to him in the next moment. Andrew turned and met the eyes of his fellow comrade.

Throwing one last glance at the Tower and the balcony where Endymion disappeared he let out a sight and turned around.

"You know I don't understand how you can be so… normal around him." His comrade said as they ran back toward the station.

"He is our friend Tommy." Andrew said simply. Tommy's answer was a snort. "What?" Andrew asked slightly annoyed.

"Friend would be a bit too strong of a word for that, don't you think?" The other man said as they rounded a corner and they stopped in front of the station.

"What else would you call the being, who protects the city? The one who helped building this save heaven for us? The one who goes against his own kind to save us?" Andrew hissed out between his teeth. "I don't understand you people…"

Tommy went silent for a moment or two. "It might be true what you say. But he is as cold as the coldest night at the north pool. Everyone is afraid of him and they have every reason to. He is an angel. He killed humans before, and he still kills them."

"Those, who deserved to be killed."

Andrew and Tommy looked to their right to meet grey, hard eyes. The man with long blond hair looked feminine but that was just the outside. They both knew it. His inside was anything but soft or feminine. "Captain!" They called out in perfect union and raised their hands in salute.

"Why does Endymion kill humans, soldiers?" The captain asked coming closer, walking in circle around the two, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

"To save us, captain!" Tommy answered his eyes staring straight ahead.

"That is right. He killed those who did not deserve to be saved. Those who were at the edge of going crazy due to the inflection of other angels. Those who meant harm to us, to humans." Suddenly he lashed out, clasping his hand around Tommy's throat. "Don't you forget that soldier." he hissed leaning so close to him, their breath mingled. "He deserves nothing else but our gratitude. Without him humanity would have been already lost!"

Gritting his teeth he let go of Tommy's throat, the other man gasping for air. "Never forget that." He said, rubbing his hands on his pants.

After a heavy silent, after Tommy caught his breath again, the captain turned his back to them. "You both are on guard of the Tower. Up until 10." He said and walked through the door of the station. Once he was in his office, on the third floor of a modest grey house, he sank into his chair.

"Spoiled, little rats." He murmured, throwing his head back.

"What did they do to piss you off again Zoisite?" A shadow from the corner, next to the window whispered in amusement.

"They have no clue how to be thankful. After all what Endymion did for them." The blond man murmured, not even bothering to look towards the shadow lurking at the corner of the room. "They are clueless and naive. They take everything for granted and forget so fast what someone did for them. They are blind and can't even see the real danger in front of them." Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yet, here we are, protecting them." The shadow answered.

"Yeah." Zoisite went silent for a moment before he finally turned toward the shadow. "What are you doing here Kunzite? Someone could have seen you getting in."

"Please, you just said yourself. Humans are blind and can't see what is in front of their own eyes. Which is a good thing for you and me both." Kunzite took a step from the shadow, his wings white with a hint of gold in the middle, coming into view. His shoulder length silver hair the same shades as his eyes. "Amazing how your little trick makes them blind to see your wings, Sunshine." He teased knowing full well how Zoistie hated that nickname. He might have looked weak, his feature, his soft hair, his bright wings… but he was anything but weak.

"Why are you here Kunzite?" Zoisite asked again rolling his eyes. He was not in the mood of playing games.

"Endymion called. I didn't want to leave without checking up on you brother." Kunzite said. "How is he doing?" He asked.

Zoisite watched him for a long moment. They were brothers, not by blood, but by mission. They were Endymion's guards. All four of them, dedicated to protect him from every kind of danger. They served him, like they would an Archangel. It was unheard of. No angels, except the Archangels, had such a guard. But Endymion was special. Everyone knew that. The Archangels knew that as well. He was at the edge of becoming one of them. One of the Archangels, the greatest of their kind. Their rulers. And when that happened, the balance on Earth would change. The Archangels up until now were neutral regarding the war between angels and humans. They saw humans as lesser beings, similar to animals. They left them be but killed them without hesitation if they were in their ways. They did not punish angels who killed humans for their life force or those who kept them as pets. They just did not care. Once however, once Endymion would become one of them… the power would shift. Humans were unaware of that but the angels were not. Endymion gained more enemies than anyone could count with his move of protecting the humans. There were a lot of angels, powerful ones, who did not want to see him as one of the Archangels. Who would do anything to kill him and have a free way to do whatever they wished to do with humans.

"Fine. He is just fine." Zoisite said finally. "You should go. Before someone sees you and we have to kill an innocent human, because if there is one thing sure, then it is the fact that humans cannot keep a secret." He added.

Kunzite spread his magnificent wings with a grin. "Now that would be a shame. Endymion wouldn't be happy." He said and with one last glance he flew out of the window with such speed it was almost impossible for a human to see him.

-0-0-0-

Endymion left the meeting way before it was finished. After they discussed the new security system, which for once was promising,- an aircraft on the walls around the city - he felt no need to stay. In the past few days everything seemed to be calm. No angel's attack outside the city, no infected human found around the city. Any and every other topics the consults liked to discuss – politic games, entertainment for the citizens to keep their spirit, money – he found useless and boring. So, without a further word he left the meeting. He flew through the city once more, checked on the new soldiers on training to defend the city if needed, before he landed in front of the silver temple. The ground here was soft and calm. The grass green, the flower bushes at full bloom.

As he walked closed to the temple, he could hear children laughing and feel the excitement and wonder in the air. Stepping into the temple he leaned against the pillar next to the door, his unearthly blue eyes landing on the blonde priestess.

 **So, this was it for now. I hope it made some sense, but let me know if you liked it this far. I do not have too much time to write but I will try my best. With this story, and revisiting my old stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is read. It was easier to write than I had thought. Thank you a lot for the reviews and I hope you are going to like this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 1**

"So remember. Be good and brave. Never give up on hope. Pray for the strong, good angels to come and fight with us, help us standing up for ourselves." the soft, gentle voice drifted through the silk curtains.

"When I will be older, I will join the Watch like my brother did!" One of the boys, with short chocolate brown hair - he could not be older than 5 - said excitedly in the next moment. "I will protect out city!"

"That is a really honorable goal Sammy." The woman clothed in white silk smiled at the small boy. "But until then you still have a lot of time. Use it wisely and learn as much as you can."

Sammy nodded eagerly in response. "I will learn everything there is to know!"

The blonde woman with sky-blue eyes chuckled and rumpled the small boy's hair affectionately.

"Are you going to continue the story of the big war, Serenity?" A small girl with red hair and with such white skin it was almost unhealthy, jumped up excitedly.

"Sure! Now, where were we…" The priestess said turning to the girl but at that instant her eyes landed on the black figure near the entrance. It was funny really, how he stood out at this place. In the temple that was so bright and light in color. To the white and silver walls he was a sharp contrast with his midnight black hair, with his black pants and shirt and his unearthly dark wings. Outside, especially so late at night it was almost impossible to see him, his dark colors hiding him well, making him part of the shadow, but here, where everything was soft and light, he was just the exact opposite.

"Actually, it is pretty late. Why don't we make a stop here and continue tomorrow?" She said, tearing her eyes from those midnight blue ones and smiled at the children sitting in a half circle in front of her.

"Aw, but we just got to the exciting part!" Sammy pouted.

"Yeah! I want to know what happened with the citizens after the attack!" The blond boy next to him nodded eagerly.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like little silver bells in the ears. "You all know how the story ended. We are here, aren't we? Alive, protecting this beautiful city." She shook her head the smile never leaving her lips.

"Just tell us how the war ended, tomorrow! Don't you forget it Sere!" The red head said with her hands on her hips.

"I promise." the priestess nodded leaning closer to the girl and winking at her. "Safe night to all of you." She said as the children slowly stood up.

"Goodbye Sere!" They said as they took their pens and papers, shuffling them into their bags.

Endymion watched the scenario in front of him, still like a statue. The mini humans, the children were still so honest and innocent. He often found himself watching them as they listen to the stories, as they stared wide eyed and with open mouth at everything that was new to them. They were so similar to the cherished children of his kind. He still could not pin point the exact time, the exact age when the humans lost that innocent glory.

The kids ran towards the entrance, surprise obvious in their eyes as they noticed his from leaning against the pillar closest to the door. They kept their distance from him, throwing only shy glances his way. No matter how pure and open minded they were, their natural instincts were already in place. And those instincts kept telling them to fear his kind. To be aware because it was never safe to be around the wings of an angel. So even though they adored him, they stared at him with awe, they made sure to be at a safe distance from him. All, except one, the small red head. She made an abrupt stop on her way out of the temple when she got next to him.

"Thank you for saving us, Angel!" she said blushing crimson red and running out of the door in a hurry in the next moment. He said nothing, did nothing only kept staying leaned against the pillar with his hands crossed in front of his chest, watching the last one of the children leave the temple.

Once the temple was empty of the noisy kids, he pushed himself away from the pillar and walked towards the small, petit woman dressed in white.

"After all what angels did to humans you still teach the young ones to trust us. I can't decide if you are purer than the white snow or incredible naïve." He said.

Those deep blue eyes turned to him laughing as she grabbed the last of the pillows the children had been sitting on. "Well we have you as a proof that angels can be good." She said as she made a stop at one of the small desks, grabbed a paper from it and pushing it into his hand she hurried past him to put the pillows away.

Endymion glanced down at the paper. It was a drawing. A child's drawing, a mess really, but even he could recognize a dark haired blue eyed angel with midnight black wings dressed in white armor hovering above five children, protecting them from the darkness lurking above them.

"White is not my color." He said putting the drawing down on the table as he walked to stand in the center of the room.

Serenity rolled her eyes a soft smile playing on her lips. "Not the point." she murmured as she closed the cupboard and looked around to check if the place was again clean from the mess the children had caused earlier. Once satisfied she turned to him again a mischievous smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"You know little Rose asked me today if angels were capable of feelings. If they could love."

Enymion raised an eyebrow as he stepped closed to her. "What did you answer to that, priestess?" He asked his eyes intense in a way that should have scared her, that scared everyone because at the moment those eyes were not human at all. That color of blue did not existed anywhere on Earth. But she was not scared. Not around him. Instead she walked up even closer to him, tilting her head to the side.

"The truth. That angels are just like us. They can feel pain and hurt. They can hate and love. They have flaws just like we humans do. They can be arrogant and egoistic for example." She poked his chest with her tiny finger mockingly as she side stepped him.

Endymion raised another eyebrow. She was the only being who dared to pull a prank like that on him. The only person who could so openly mock him and live to see the next day. "Arrogant?" He asked, stepping up behind her so fast she could've not possible seen it coming, wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips at the back of her neck, his wings wrapping around them, sheltering them from sight.

"Yeah. I know one specific angel so arrogant; he can assault me in the middle of a temple and think he can get away with it." She said, her voice husky but alive with humor.

Endymion chuckled against her neck but lowered his wings. "Well, if the place is not to your liking, we can help that." He said and tightening his hold around her waist he snapped his wings and they were in the air and out of the temple within seconds.

Serenity giggled as she turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't remember telling you I was ready to leave." She said scolding but her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"I don't remember asking." That well known arrogant answer from a being who knew too well what he was capable of doing made her role her eyes.

"I don't like to be ordered around." Serenity said a slight scowl rumpling her features. Soft fingers lifted to smooth out the winkle on her forehead.

"I am well aware of that fact." Endymion said before placing his arm back around her waist and flying higher up towards the top floor of the highest building in the city.

"Just what are you planning angel?" She asked smirking just as they landed in the one, big, open room that was his apartment. It had no railings; all the walls except one, had been taken out so the apartment was really one big open room, only 8 pillars keeping the roof in place. The air could sweep through the room which had only one huge bed in the center. Around it hang several silk curtains. There was one huge wardrobe at the only remaining wall next to the door, which lead to the staircase. Serenity knew the place better then she cared to admit.

"You will see." The dark whisper came from behind her, so close to her face, that his breath caressed the soft skin beyond her ear and her body tensed with the familiar feeling that only he could awoke in her.

"You know, sex is not the answer to everything." She whispered but did not try to avoid those sensual lips which caressed her neck, the familiar arms that wrapped around her waist from behind. The stone hard body of an angel pressed against her back made her painfully aware just how much power he had on her.

"No?" His lips brushed her earlobes and she found it difficult to think, to see. All she could see was dark…. midnight dark with an edge of blue. It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing. Smiling a sensual smile she reached out to softly run her fingers across the feathers.

"Not fair cocooning me into your wings." She gasped as he lightly bit down on her shoulder blade.

"It seems someone finds it to her liking to play along with them." He answered, his arms leaving her waist, his hand moving slowly up her body, caressing her rib cage on their way up to her breasts.

Serenity's smile turned into a moan as she leaned against his chest more. "And someone seems to enjoy it." She said and ran her fingers once more across the wings enjoying the shudder that ran through his body at her touch.

"No more." Endymion snapped turning her around and pushing her to the bed. He went down with her, his lips caching up her giggle.

-0-0-0-0

It was some hours later that Endymion finally unwrapped himself from her arms and legs. Pulling on his pants and shirt he threw a glance at Serenity's sleeping form. She often said he was not playing fair with using his body to his advantage to seduce her. Well, if it was the case he did not feel bad about it. He was an angel; he was used to getting what he wanted. If it was arrogance, then be it. However, sometimes he got the feeling the seduced one was not Serenity at all, but himself.

Turning away from the temptress who was lying naked on his bed, he sat down at the edge of the bed to pull his boots on.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the night. He looked at her from over his shoulder. She was sill half asleep, those amazing blue eyes flattering desperately as she tried to keep them open.

"Andrew went out tonight to check out a pub a few miles north from the city." He said finally, turning back around.

"He found survivors?" She asked sitting up on the bed, wrapping the deep blue silk blanket around herself.

"Possible." He said watching her from the corner of his eyes as she scooted closer to him on the bed.

"You don't believe they are uninfected." She stated frowning. There was silence for a moment. No movement only their eyes locked together.

Finally he moved, leaning closer to her, his fingers running down her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I am not sure we are even going to find anything or anyone."

"Yet you are going." It was a statement. He ran his index finger across her lips his eyes following the path his finger took.

"He is a foolish man ,thinking he can save everyone." He said leaning down, capturing those pink lips with his. It was one short kiss but so soft, so gentle from a man that you could only imagine to be rough and hard.

"Still you are going to help him." She smiled leaning closer and kissing his jaw. A gratitude. A sweet thank you from her that he was here, that he was protecting the humans.

"I wonder myself why. Those humans might be already infected. Even if they are not, Selena is now big and strong enough for the numbers of humans living within its walls. Everything is now in balance. We can't endanger that with bringing too many people here. The city won't be able to support itself if there are too many living on its streets." He said, pulling away. He stood from the bed and walked to the edge of the room.

"Yet you go and if those people are healthy, you are going to bring them here." Serenity watched his back, watched as those beautiful midnight black wings spread. He did not comment her statement. He did not have to.

"You are good." She said as certain in him as she was sure the sky was blue and the grass green.

"No, I am not." Came his honest answer. It didn't matter what she thought, how she saw him, he was not good. He was anything but good. He was an angel warrior. One who had killed, one who kept killing without hesitation when needed. But the petit woman in his bed dismissed his answer like she did every single time he denied her belief in him being good. "Stay." He said before he jumped into the air and made his way up north to find Andrew.

"Be careful." The wind carried her whisper causing a muscle to tense in his back. He was an angel, he was almost unbeatable, he could live thousands of years. She was just a human, with a life span so short it was but a blink for his kind. One stronger push, one misstep and she could die. Yet she was worried about him. It awoke something warm and sweet in his chest. Shaking the thought from his head he sent a mental note to one of his guards before he focused solely on the pub coming slowly into view in front of him.

-0-0-0

Only a few minutes after Endymion had left, Serenity heard the slight rustling of wings at the edge of the room. Wings as red as blood, turning into black at the end, came into view as a strong, blond man landed in the room.

"Go away Jedite. I don't need babysitting." Serenity said half-heartedly, leaning back against the soft pillows with a sigh, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Aw you are hurting my feelings, Sere." The boyish sound of his voice tugged the corner of her lips upward.

"It is nothing against you Papillon." She said using her nickname for him. He really was like a butterfly. With beautiful wings, he was one of the fastest angels she had ever seen. He moved with such incredible speed and with such elegance it was impossible to follow. He was basically invisible to human's eyes thanks to his speed. Even though with the intense color of his wings he should have stood out. Now he was sitting at the edge of the room, his legs swinging back and forth in the air. "But I can protect myself." Serenity added as an explanation.

"Discuss that with Endymion." Jedite said making no indication he planned to move anytime soon.

"Really, that man…" She huffed rolling his eyes.

"Shell I remind you he is not a man?" Jedite asked smirking, earning a glare from the blonde priestess.

"Not the point. Really, even if he does not trust my skills to protect myself, which, if it is true, needs to be discussed as well, who on Earth would dare to come to his apartment without an invitation?" She said shaking her head.

"I don't think he is worried anyone from Earth would pay an unwanted visit." Jedite answered his voice lacking the playfulness from a few moments ago.

Serenity had no answer to that. She lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling in silence. Was it really possible that an angel could come into the city without anyone noticing it? She didn't think so. Then she glanced at the bright back of Jedite. Then again, he and the other 3 guards of Endymion were also coming and leaving the city without anyone noticing… "I still don't like babysitting." she murmured in the end.

"Be happy it is me. I know you like my company more than any of the other three's." Jedite winked at her from over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no wonder since you are the only one who does not want to kill me at the first chance possible." She said with her arm across her eyes. She admired the loyalty the guards had for Endymion, she was grateful he was protected by such men, but she also knew that except of Jedite she was not on their favorite person list. As Kunzite put it once so nicely, they swore to protect Endymion from everything. They saw her as a hole on Endymion's defense. His attachment to her too dangerous and a weakness. The guards protected her only because that was what Endymion ordered them to do and they saw her at the moment not yet as a life threating weakness for Endymion. Would that change…

"And I am more fun to be around." Jedite added to lighten the mood. Serenity was grateful for the interruption and with a slight smile on her face she turned to her side closing her eyes and drifting back into sleep again.

 **Please let me know if you like it!**

 **sabina21: I hope you liked this one.**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thank you a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **alitre: Thank you! Let me know if you liked this one as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I was really happy about the reviews! Thank you so much everyone! I really hope you will like this chapter as well!**

 **Chapter 2**

The pub came slowly into view as he descended from the night sky. Andrew had been right; it was close to the city, not even a 10 minutes flight. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the ruined building and its surroundings. The used to be pub looked familiar. He'd used to check on it regular but it had been two months ago the last time he had been here. He had simply given up on it since it had been always the same; old, ruined, broken, no sign of life. There had been several fights in and around the pub in the past making the area anything but attractive for any humans. Rotten corpses and gore were everywhere around the building and if he remembered correctly the inside did not look any better either. As he got closer he noted the military jeep parking outside the pub. Andrew's jeep. It was a strangely lively spot among all the other cars around the building. All of them useless, some of them rotten to the core, others laying on their side's or top's. There were no movements whatsoever.

Endymion landed easily next to the military car, his wings strong and powerful making the exercise so much easier. He frowned. The silence was too profound. It reminded him of the calm right before a huge storm. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Everything was calm and quiet.

Turning to his left, slowly and carefully he looked around once more. His eyes sharp like those of an eagle's. There was little to nothing that he could not see. His senses sharper than a human could ever hope them to be. He stood in absolute silence. The smell of rotten flesh. The tiniest of the movement from his right.

Pulling his sword smoothly from its sheath attached to his back just between his magnificent wings, he walked towards the deserted cars to the right of the building. He never missed a step as he jumped over one of the cars which had landed on its top a few decades ago, the time and the elements already had taken their hold on the material; it was rotten and broken.

He landed at the other side of the car and jumped to the left just in time to avoid the poisoned claws of a Bestia. It hissed and shrilled letting out a high pitched unearthly sound as it spun around, its pupil less, black eyes staring at him in madness. It hissed once more and went for his wings with such speed he avoided this next attack only by a second.

Endymion narrowed his eyes. This Bestia was special. He had long ago got used to ignore the fact that Bestias had once been humans. They still looked like one in appearance. Except the smell and the eyes and the fact that at some places the skin started to pale from their bodies. Bestias were the infected human beings. The ones touched by angels, life force sucked from them. Those unfortunate ones who did not die from the process but turned into these lifeless, soulless beings, who knew nothing else but madness and killing. However, this Bestia was stronger, faster than the others. Something was off with it.

"Who made you?" Endymion asked as he swung his sword at the being effectively creating a deep wound at its left arm. Blood, black and thick, oozed from the wound but the creature did not seem to care for more than a second.

The Bestia hissed in respond. He knew that was all he would get. These beings were just like that, unable to talk, to think.

It jumped yet again and landed behind another car which was laying on its side. Endymion followed in the next moment, spinning now to his right as a throwing knife flew toward his left wing. It avoided his wing but marked his arm with a deep cut. Endymion looked at the wound surprised. This being was smarter than the other Bestias. He had never ever met before a Bestia who used weapons. They were instinctive creatures, incredible fast and blood lusted yes, but they only used what they had, which was actually enough. Long, poisonous claws and sharp teeth. Swinging his sword he went after the creature again.

It crawled its way below a car.

"Endymion?"

The dark angel looked over his shoulder for a second to note as Andrew walked out of the pub with a woman covered with dirt and blood, at his left, a small, brown haired child holding on to the leg of the woman.

"Take a hide!" Endymion shouted as the Bastia ran out from under the car. It was on its legs and arms as it rushed toward the small group like a giant spider.

Endymion did not hesitate and raced toward the creature, drew his sword and aimed for its left arm. It cried out in pain, as the arm was all but cut off from its body. Turning to Endymion it hissed at him and ran up the wall of the pub. It did not seem to mind that half of its arm was missing as it turned around, stood up and took yet another throwing knife and threw it towards the group.

"What the-?!" Andrew cried out as he ducked, taking the woman and child with him as they got out the knife's way.

Endymion did not waist time and flew up to the roof. He was about to land when the shaky building cracked under his weight and the roof collapsed. Thanks to his inhuman reflexes he went into the air just in time to avoid the roof taking him with it. Landing was impossible.

The Bestia grabbed another knife and aimed at him as he hovered above the roof. And that was the moment when the heavenly sound filled the air. A voice sweet and beautiful touching the soul sang a song in an old language.

"Fuck." Endymion gritting his teeth in anger. "Andrew, the ear plugs!" He shouted but the blond man had already moved. The ear plugs – an obligatory equipment for every soldiers, a tiny piece of soundproof earplugs had saved more than once the life of those out in the battlefield. The best defense against the certain death lurking behind the sweet angel's song. However instead of plugging them into his ears, Andrew pushed them into the ears of the child and pulled out another pair – most likely for the woman - but it was too late. His eyes, along with the eyes of the woman, went sightless and hazy and they both froze. Their arms dropped as they stood still like a living statue, staring into nothing.

"Damn it!" Endymion felt as his body shook with anger and frustration. He glared around, his fingers curled into a fist looking for the source of the song. He knew that the humans could resist the heavenly sound of an angel's song for no longer then a few second. The songs were alluring; they were addicted and took control over humans' mind. That was what they were supposed to do; control the minds and the bodies, luring the humans to the collector angels. It was the easiest way to gather the humans so they could transport them to angel's cities and harvest their life force. Life force being the first and upmost source of the energy angels used to guard their cities and make them invisible. It was also a potion that gave a special boost to angel's strength and given the right amount – which was a lot – helped impregnate the female angels. Baby angels were a rare gift to his kind. A cherished gift for which angels would give anything to have. And do anything… Killing humans, who were anyway seen as lesser beings, creatures, who poisoned the earth, gifted the air, wasn't seen as a sin.

Pain… sharp and deep, ran down his left arm. He had to pay for his musing dearly. The Bestia jumped at him as his attention was still on the humans. Now its poisoning claws and teeth sank deep into his flesh. The pain was fresh and new but he ignored it and with one swift movement he cut the Bestia's head off. As it fell to the ground with a heavy thud, the pain lessened but the poison had already gotten into his system. Nothing he could not handle, a Bestia alone was not strong enough to kill a warrior angel, but he would feel the pain for a few days.

Now that the demon was out of the picture he turned his full attention to Andrew and the woman who had already started their mindless walk toward the dirty road leading up to the nearby hill. The child tugged helplessly at the leg of the woman crying uncontrollably.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He cried but the woman shook him off like he was nothing else but a rag leaving him lying on the ground without a second glance.

Endymion landed next to the kid within a second. He was still lying on his stomach; a piece of metal scratched his leg leaving an angry wound behind. It was but a small cut never the less it was bleeding a lot. Endymion knew better than try to talk with the child, the ear plugs were effective letting no sound at all through.

Instead, he took the child into his arms and walked to the jeep, opened the door and pushed him into the car without a word.

"No! Let me out! My mother!" The kid cried but Endymion had already closed the door and dismissed him from his thoughts flying toward Andrew and the woman.

He caught up with them easily and reached out to Andrew first, grabbing his arms. The blond man started to fight his grip in his mindless status, kicking and screaming, slipping from Endymion's hold.

"Fuck it!" Endymion gritted in anger, grabbing Andrew's arm so hard it was going to leave a mark on it later for sure. Still the pain did not stop the soldier from fighting him.

The song; that sweet, seductive melody; kept going on when the sky above the hill opened. Wings rustled above them, several one, as the collectors descended to gather those humans, who were infected with the angel's song and gathered at the top of the hill.

Taking a hold on Andrew's fighting body he reached out for the woman. She had already made her way half way to the hill by the time Endymion caught her. With his free arm he grabbed the woman's waist but she struggled hard, stronger then she normally would have been able to. Andrew doubled his force to free himself as well and they both started to scream in pain. In this hypnotic state, humans were able to use their full strength, all for one aim, to get to the source of the song.

Andrew scratched his left arm drawing blood, while the woman bite down hard on his right hand.

"Perfect…" Endymion murmured as both humans were fighting him like they would be fighting for their lives. It was just as much as he could handle. Slowly but surely he started to pull both of them in the direction of the jeep, away from the source of the song. He saw as several humans started to walk up the hill, their eyes lifeless and hypnotized. Woman and men, old and young ones. He counted at least 20… But there was nothing he could do for them… He could barely hold the two in his grip.

"Stop screaming damn it!" He shouted annoyed, his eyes running around counting at least 3 collectors on the top of the hill. If they heard them… He could not possible fight all three and in the process not lose one of the humans in his charge. And no matter what, he did have a liking for the foolish blond soldier now acting like a zombie dragging and pulling on his already injured arm.

Any minute now and the collectors would notice them. Gritting his teeth he changed his hold on them and with one fast movement knocked them out. Both humans collapsed unconscious into his arms.

He only had minutes he knew, the pull of the song so hard it could wake them again. He dragged them both to the jeep, opened the door and pushed both of them inside, slamming the door closed in the next moment.

He turned around just in time to see the last of the collectors grabbing the last of the gathered humans, taking him toward the high sky. They were young collectors, focused so much on their task that they noticed nothing about the dark angel in the night. But it had been a close call. A too close one and if the song was going to go on longer, Andrew and the woman would wake up…

However, as the collectors vanished with the last of the humans, the song stopped. Endymion waited a few more minutes, just to be sure, then finally opened the car door again and signed to the kid that he could take the ear plugs out.

"Incredible luck." Endymion murmured as he looked over Andrew's unconscious body and shook the young man's form. "Get me some water." He said to the child without taking his eyes off of Andrew.

"But my mother…" The brown haired boy whimpered.

"The sooner you get me some water the sooner this soldier will wake up and the sooner he can help your mother. Go!" The black angel said glancing at the crying child with cold blue eyes.

The kid shuddered under his hard glare but got out of the car and jogged back to the pub without a word. After a few seconds he came back with a small bottle of water.

"This is our last bottle." He offered as explanation.

Endymion did not bother with an answer; instead he poured the cold water on Andrew's face.

"What the hell?!" The blond man came to consciousness shaking his head and regretting the movement in the next moment. "Jesus." He hissed wincing and lifting his arm over his head. "God, what happened?" He blinked several times trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"God has nothing to do with it." Endymion said emotionless.

"Don't you say…" Andrew murmured. "Why the hell I feel like a train ran over my head?" He asked his eyes still hazy with pain.

"I knocked you out." The warrior angel said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Drink the rest of the water and drive the car to Selena." He added tossing the bottle to the blond soldier.

"You knocked me out?" Andrew tried to make sense to what had happened around him but never the less he took a few sips. "All I remember is that Bestia attacking and then…."Now that the fog started to clear from his mind, he turned to his right and his eyes fell on the whimpering child and his unconscious mother. "Is she…?" He trailed off, his body going tense.

"Not infected." Endymion answered. "I knocked her out as well."

Andrew turned to the angel, who got more and more annoyed with every second. His eyes were wide with surprise. Why the hell had Endymion knocked them out?

"Collectors." The warrior angel explained. "You were both enchanted. It was the only way to save some time and save you." He added and watched as recognition swept through the soldier's eyes. Andrew glanced at the small boy who was holding his ear plugs shyly out to him.

"Thank you." The child whispered.

"You are very welcomed kid." Andrew ruffled his hair smiling. "Your mommy will be all right we just let her sleep a bit longer okay?" He asked and the boy nodded slowly.

"Drive back to Selena. Bring them to the hospital and meet me at the station in 30 minutes." Endymion said already spreading his wings in preparation of flight.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked frowning as he took in the blood leaking from his wounds on his chest and arms.

Endymion raised an eyebrow in answer. "30 minutes Andrew." Was all he said and disappeared from sight with a rustle of wings.

"Talk about tight deadlines." Andrew muttered but he did as he was ordered to do and started the engine.

 **That was it for chapter 2. Please let me know if you still like the story! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thank you! There was no Serenity in this chapter but she will show up next time. I hope you also like Endymion's character.**

 **ashiri-sama: Thank you. There will be some juicy part though later on ;)**

 **Sere,** **Silvermoonlight9** **,** **alitre** **, ladylove, amelia, love it, zi si noapte, love and war, sogniando, carmen, jessica, indacodagliocchi, bella, marina calvi, lilly, babyface, Guest : Thank you for reading, and i hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 **seredarien fan: Yes I am still in the „introduction" part I hope you like it.**

 **Guest: I hope it is not too much detail! And I am happy if this story helped you get your mind off of being sick. Get better soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am finished with another chapter. I hope you are going to like it! Yes, this story is a bit dark but won't go for extremes I promise.**

 **Chapter 3**

After exactly 28 minutes Andrew arrived to the station and walked up to the captain's office in a hurry. Why did Endymion want to meet at the office right now? It was very late, or very early, it depended how you took it. A quick glance at his watch showed him it was almost 2:45 am. Really, whatever report Endymion wanted him to make it surely could have waited until morning? But he knew better than questioning an angel so with a heavy sigh he stepped into the office. He masked his surprise quickly as he noted the small group gathered in the room.

Besides the captain, on a chair sat one of the consults. Stepping closer Andrew realized it was none else but Lord Ambest, the head of the consult himself. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised about the old man being there at this ungodly hour or about the fact that he was actually present to hear a report from him and Endymion. Lord Ambest was known about hating angels with all his heart… every angel, without an exception. Behind the chair occupied by a more then annoyed consult, in front of the windows stood two other officers, the vice captains. There was one more person in the room. The priestess from the moon temple stood left to the door quietly. Serenity was one of Andrew's favorite people in the city. She was one of the nicest person he had ever known, beautiful from outside and inside as well. Though what she was doing there, he had no idea. But most importantly, there was no sign of Endymion.

"Soldier!" The captain said as Andrew stopped in the middle of the room.

"Captain!" Andrew nodded and gave a salute.

"What happened soldier? Endymion asked us all to gather here and wait for you at this ungodly hour." Lord Ambest stood from his chair frowning. "I hope the information you would like to give us is worth it... For your shake." He added, his lips turning thin as his eyes narrowed.

Andrew gulped nervously. What was he supposed to say? A Bestia's attack was not that unique that the head of the consult had to hear it at 2.45 am.

"Andrew is here to confirm what I've witnessed." The strong, unmistakable voice of a famous angel warrior came from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned towards the door as Endymion stepped in the room.

And they all went quiet in the next moment. Endymion could taste surprise, shock, fear and worry in the air. He threw a glance to his right where Serenity stood next to the door. Her wide blue eyes were filled with worry as she took in his sight. His blooded shirt, wounded arms and chest. He was still bleeding, the poison active enough in his body to prevent the wound from healing. Not that he had noticed.

"I am fine." He said as an answer to her worry. She said nothing but nodded ever so slightly. The short exchange between them was but barely a second but it felt like as if a whole conversation had passed between them.

"What on Earth happened?" Lord Ambest asked again, his eyes bewildered.

" _You know I don't think I have ever agreed with that old fool, but I can only join him… What the hell happened?!."_ Zoistie's angry thoughts entered Endymion's mind but his face stayed emotionless. _"Later."_ Endymion answered his poker face in place, his eyes never leaving the face of the head of the consult.

"Andrew if you would summarize for the senator what just happened tonight?" He said out loud as he stepped further into the room, and stopped next to the door between Andrew and Zoisite.

"Yes Sir!" Andrew nodded. "I received information about possible survivors at the pub used to know The Lords, north to Selena. I decided to check it out after my service tonight." He started.

"Alone?" Zoisite asked crossing his arms in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed at the blond man.

"Yes, Sir." Andrew answered less certain this time. "But I did mention it to Endymion." He added hoping it would help his case. The captain looked definitely annoyed.

"Really? How strange I did not know about it." Zoisite glared at Endymion openly. "Continue." He said turning back to Andrew. The soldier gulped nervously misunderstanding his captain's anger.

"I went out and found 2 survivors in the pub. A woman and her child."

"Infected?" The consult asked showing true worry for the first time.

"No." Endymion answered and nodded at Andrew to continue.

"We were about to leave when Endymion arrived and a Bestia attacked us."

"Only one?" Zoisite asked his eyes on Endymion's injuries.

"Yes sir." Andrew nodded honestly.

"He is saying the truth." Enymion confirmed seeing the confusion and disbelieve in the eyes around them. The unasked question was obvious in their eyes. How could one single Bestia cause so much harm on him? How could it injure him so that he kept still bleeding? "This one was different." He said and ran his eyes over every attendee in the room. "It was using throwing knifes."

There was an audible gasp across the room and murmurs from everywhere.

"Impossible." The officers whispered.

"They are not using weapons. They are not thinking!" Lord Ambest added his eyes narrowed with suspicion. No wonder; he hated angels, he was probably thinking he was lying.

"Something has changed." Endymion stared right back into those blue eyes so similar to another pair of eyes. But the two persons could not have been more different.

"Are they… evolving?" Serenity whispered for the first time since the meeting started. She went from one shock to another as the discussion went on.

"I don't know." Endymion said his eyes focused on her now.

"Not that you have anything to do with it. It is none of your business!" Lord Ambest hissed through his teeth his eyes hard and full with disgust as he glared at her.

Serenity pressed her lips tight together and her body tensed. She hated herself for the momentary pain she felt, leaving her heart bleeding for a second before anger overcame her again and she opened her mouth with a ready comeback but she did not have the time to form the words.

"Is it not?" Endymion asked his voice nonchalant and emotionless but Serenity caught what none else did – well expect Zoisite. There was a dangerous edge in his tone. An edge none, human or not, would want to be aimed at him from a warrior angel. "Tell me John," He said crossing his arms fully aware none called Lord Ambest by his given name. "who will take your place in the consult once you won't be able to do the duty anymore? Be it because of age or sickness? Wouldn't it be your only living relative? Now I would say it is quite important to include your successor, the future head of consult, to be involved in such important matters." He finished, his eyes never leaving the face of the old man.

"Fear not, warrior angel, I will not die until I sorted out who will take my honorable place in the consult. And it won't be… her." He spitted back his upper lip trembled with anger.

Endymion stared at him for a long while in complete silence. "The discussion is over." He said finally and it was hard to tell which discussions he meant. Either way, Endymion turned on his heels and threw one glance at Zoisite. "Meet me in 10 minutes." He said and without a further note, he left the room.

There was a heavy silence after that. A silence which was uncomfortable and charged with tension. Serenity shuddered with anger and – even though she did not want to admit it – with hurt as she glared at the head of the consult. "The fact that we are family makes me as disappointed as you are Grandpa." She hissed, the word _grandpa_ sounded like a curse as she stepped closer to the old man.

"Gentlemen, dismissed." Zoisite said harshly to Andrew and the two officers who could not leave the room and the tension within its walls fast enough. Grandfather and her granddaughter did not seem to notice any change in the room. They were staring into each other's eyes, blue into familiar blue, in a fight of will.

"You ceased to be my family a long time ago." Lord Ambest dismissed her statement with a snarl.

"You might think so, but in front of the law we are still relatives. How it must pain you that you have no other living relatives other than this little good for nothing priestess! You must hate the idea that it will be me who will take your place in the consult." Serenity snapped back. She had long ago learned to ignore the pain it still caused her that her only reminding family, the grandfather she remembered to play piggy ride with, hated her with such a passion. It was like that between them ever since her parents died. Her mother had been an orphan without any family, and her father had been an only child and had lost her mother at the age of 5. Ever since that fateful night, when her parents died in that terrible accident, her grandfather started to turn cold and soon they had little to no connection anymore. Whenever they did meet their only conversation had been about hurting each other.

"And why is that? Why are you my only relative still alive? By blood and surely not by my choice I have to say… Those filthy angels are the reason! They killed my son, your parents! They would be ashamed by you! By the fact how their only daughter turned out to be… an angel's whore."

Serenity gasped at the old man with wide eyes. She was used to his harsh words but this was a new low for their relationship. He had never gone this far before.

His grandfather smirked as he saw the hurt flash through her face. "That is right. That is the only reason you are still accepted in society, the only reason why people from higher rank are still talking with you… Because they are afraid of Endymion. Once he gets tired of you, you will be nothing… a common whore!"

"Still, this whore is going to take your place in the consult and there is nothing you can do about it now, can you?" Serenity snapped back with emotionless voice, a mask of disinterested on her face as she turned on her heels and she all but ran out of the room. To be honest she had no interest in becoming part of the consult, but she knew this was one of the few ways she could give back some of the pain this man who used to be her grandfather was constantly giving her. She also knew this was a defensive mechanism from her side. All this hurt and anger… She was truly afraid what emotions would be left behind, if she would ever let go of the anger towards her grandfather…

Zoisite balled his fists in anger, trying to control himself and to resist the temptation of punching the consult on the face as he watched silently the exchange between the two.

"Stupid ungrateful girl!" Lord Ambest muttered staring after Serenity.

"She is your only granddaughter and you do nothing else but hurt her, why?" Zoisite asked honestly curious. Humans were a mystery to him and this specific relationship between Serenity and the old man was like a puzzle he could not solve. How could someone turn against his own blood like that?

"That is none of your business Captain!" Lord Ambest snapped at him. "And don't call that slut my granddaughter. We all know the only reason she is not thrown out of meetings like this, is because she is that angel's whore. She is playing her cards well I must admit as much. She knows only one thing; how to spread her legs and sell her body to the right person." He muttered disgusted.

"If I might _Sir,_ " Zoisite said, the word _sir_ sounding like a hiss. "if I were you, I would not repeat those words in front of Endymion." He paused. "You might found yourself missing a head if you would."

The old man's answer was a snort. "Don't be ridiculous. Endymion has no feelings for her. Angels don't have feelings. He has no idea and does not care what love is. If she would be gone, he would replace her within a second. There are enough fools around who would jump into an angel's bed. Even after what they did to us."

"The point is not if he loves her or not. Angels are possessive, and as long as she is under his protection, he won't think twice to execute anything and anyone who is hurting her." Zositie said. Actually, he was wondering why Endymion still allowed this man to live. If not for the way he talked about angels, about him, the man caused enough pain for Serenity that would scream for a painful death. If he didn't know any better he would think the petit priestess did not mean that much after all to Endymion. But he did know better… much better. Endymion did not take lightly any harm that could came to Serenity, be it physical or emotional, he went to extremes actually when it was about her. So, why was this man still alive?

"He wouldn't go that far for a slut like her." Lord Ambest said but his voice sounded less certain.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zoisite answered and the old man turned towards him.

"What do you know about this anyway? You are only a Captain, a soldier. You know nothing about politics or angels. Everyone might see Endymion as a hero, as our great _protector,_ the one saving human kind… Bullshit!" The consult said with violence. "He is still an angel. He is not a human, his feelings are not human, and his nature is those of an angel. A predator."

"Stop it Sir. You are at the verge of treason!" Zoistie had to use all his control not to draw his sword and slit the man's throat for the way he was talking about Endymion.

"You know nothing! You are a captain under my order! Those angels are brutal, they are the devil themselves, Lucifer with wings! I have seen what they did to my son and daughter in law! They are all the same! If you aren't a complete fool, you know you can trust none of them. If it was up to me Endymion would not walk around the city like God himself!" The hatred and wrath was crystal clear in his eyes.

Zoisite tensed and he gripped the hilt of his sword. The hell with everything. He won't walk around and let this stupid fool live after all the things he had said about his Sire. His real Sire.

" _Stop."_ The command was harsh and clear in his mind.

" _He does not deserve to live Sire! He questioned your honor and loyalty. He would kill you if he could and would dance on your corpse!"_ Zoisite said his eyes glowing unnaturally.

" _We both know he is unable to kill me even if he would act on his thoughts, which he won't. He is too weak of a mind."_

Zoisite stared at the man in silence his hand still on the hilt of his sword. It would be so easy to kill the man… It would be the right thing to do as the Guard of Endymion.

" _If anyone kills that piece of shit, it will be me."_ Endymion's voice was loud in his head.

" _He hurt Serenity, Sire. Again."_

" _I am well aware of that."_ His voice was sharp and deadly. The Angel was more than angry.

" _I don't understand Endymion. Why? Why do you still let him live? You would kill for less and still he is allowed to walk around and spread his hatred and hurt your lover. Why?"_ Zoisite was beyond surprised but slowly the fog of anger cleared from his mind.

" _I have my reasons. Believe me I would be more than happy to deliver the good Lord Ambest the most painful and slowest death. Don't draw that sword Zositie."_ Endymion's word made no sense but Zoisite was part of his Guard for a reason. He would follow his Sire to hell if he had to without question. Slowly he dropped his hand and looked at the man across him who was tilting his head with a narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me Sir. I need to make a report." Zoisite gave a salute before walking to the door.

"Did your eyes just glowe, Captain?" Lord Ambest asked making him stop at the doorway.

"Eyes don't glow Sir." Zoisite said and without a word he made his way to the moon temple. 

**So this was it for today. Please leave me reviews and let me know if you liked it!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thanks for leaving reviews it really means a lot! Yeah, Endymion here is a bit different from how he is in my other stories. Same for Serenity.**

 **Guest: Thank you! I might make a flashback or write a special chapter about their meeting. We will see (:**

 **Jewelzy: That is really nice! Thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. There is a lot going in life but anyway, here you are! I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 4**

Serenity gritted her teeth and blinked a few times to prevent the tears from falling. She was not going to cry. Not because of a man who used to be family. A man who hated her… His words were still echoing in her mind. They were painful, they hit her hard in her heart making it difficult to breath. How after all these years his grandfather was still able to hurt her so much?! She was supposed to hate him… she hated him… and still…

Suddenly a blast of wind, something wild and free, the smell of earth and rose entered her mind.

" _Where are you Serenity?"_

The question was gentle and the interruption in her mind welcomed. It took her thoughts off of the pain in her heart.

" _On my way."_ She sent back a thought hoping the message would reach her Angel. It still scared her time to time how he could enter her mind, send her messages whenever he wanted and take her response whenever he wanted. She had complained a lot and had made him swear he would not take anything else from her mind, would not read her as an open book, would not take the memories she was not willing to share. He had agreed, still she felt oddly open and vulnerable in front of him. If it would not have been a one way street, if she could have read his mind as well, maybe then it would be different. But as it was, while he could enter and leave her mind whenever he wanted she was not able to do that.

She was still deep in her thoughts as she entered the temple and her eyes landed on his black figure standing in front of the wall where children's painting were hanging on one side. They used the temple as an afternoon school and the children liked the less official environment.

"Why are you still bleeding?" She asked as she stepped closer her eyes narrowed on several wounds on his arms, side and back. She did not bother to warn him about her presence. He had probably felt it from miles away.

Endymion turned around to look at her and said nothing for a long time.

"Endymion, why are your wounds not closed? You are healing on your own, those wounds should have been closed and half-way healed by now. Why are they still open and bleeding?" She asked again as she took a first aid kit from a cupboard and looked pointedly at a chair in front of her.

Endymion did not move just kept staring at her. "Why are you trusting me?" He asked suddenly.

Serenity raised both eyebrows in surprise. "What kind of question is that? Sit down so I can clean your wounds." She said losing her patience. The way he was bleeding… something was wrong and worry made her heart clench tight.

Endymion stood where he was tilting his head to the left. "It is a valid question Serenity. You have seen your parents killed by angels. Why trust me? Why teach the children to trust me? I am an angel."

Serenity flopped down on a chair with a sigh watching him carefully. "Everyone is different. Humans can be good and bad. Angels are the same in this way. I have seen what angels are capable to do. How bad and evil they can be. They killed my parents, they hurt me so bad I almost died myself. But I have seen that angels can be good as well. You and your Guards… I know you would never hurt me or ruin my trust." She said. "The bigger question is how do you know about this when you were not present anymore as John raised the topic and threw these questions at me?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest narrowing her eyes at Endymion.

Endymion looked into her stubborn, suspicious eyes and the corner of his lips lifted slightly. "I did not invade your mind little kitten. But I did pick up on my Guard's anger."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "So now you say you can invade your Guards' minds without permission any time you want to?"

"I can." It was a fact. He could do that. They stared at each other for a long moment. "But I am not doing it regularly."

Serenity only rolled her eyes at that. She opened the first aid kit and took out some alcohol and gauze. "Sit down or I will make you. Those wounds need cleaning." She said gesturing towards the chair in front of hers again.

Endymion grinned now openly at her and instead of sitting down he took a step closer to her, leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her chair trapping her in place. He stared into her eyes intently. He watched as her pupil widened, her breath hitched and her heart began to beat madly. He loved how her body responded to his.

"Really? How are you planning to do that?" He asked smirking.

Serenity pouted, knowing full well physically she had zero chance to make him do anything he did not want to do. "Sit down, you are bleeding on the chair." Her eyes fell on the arm of her chair. Red drops fell on the surface slowly creating a pool of blood. Her eyes filled with worry.

"So it seems." Endymion said leaning closer their breath mingling, the muscles in his arms tense. He was completely ignoring his injuries…

"Really, Endymion, I mean it. You should be healed by now, why are you still bleeding?" Serenity asked lifting her eyes to meet his.

"The poison. It is still in my body; I had no time to neutralize it. It is something new, an evolution. The Bestias are evolving, getting new skills. It seems their claws are now poisonous for angels as well." He explained finally. Her worry was sweet but unnecessary. It was nothing he could not handle.

Serenity frowned, running her fingers over a deep wound on his forearm. "How do we get the poison out?" She asked biting on her lower lip in worry.

Endymion grinned wolfishly. "You could suck it out."

Serenity stared at him with wide eyes as a blush rose to her cheeks. Endymion let out a small chuckle but did not move.

"Dear God, after all I did to your body you are still blushing at such things." He shook his head and pulled the chair she had put out for him closer to hers. He finally sat down, his legs on either side of her small body. He lifted his right hand between them and a dark blue flame ignited on his open palm.

Serenity's eyes widened further. It wasn't the first time she saw him using his power but it was something she never could get used to. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She watched as he let the light play over his wounds. All the way she could feel his eyes on her but she could not bring herself to look away from what he was doing.

"Done. Poison gone." He said as the flame died out and he lowered his hand.

"It still looks too raw." Serenity frowned as she leaned forward looking over his wounds.

"It ate into the flesh quite a bit. It would take time to heal." Endymi shrugged. He had survived worse. Much worse.

"Let me wrap your wounds." Serenity said looking up into his eyes with determination. Endymion suppressed his smile. " _Stubborn little thing."_ he whispered into her mind but did not pull his arm away as she carefully analyzed the wounds again and started to clean and wrap the wounds. His eyes were intense and hot with passion as he watched her. Her soft fingers were caressing his skin making his body tense with desire.

Serenity felt her body warm up with the familiar heat as she bit down on her lips. Being this close to him, his body particularly embracing hers from either side as she sat between his legs and the way the muscles in his arms flexed under her touch never failed to wake her desire. She glanced up into those deep deep blue eyes, a color which did not exist on Earth, and opened her mouth with a snappy comment when suddenly Endymion froze, his eyes turning foggy for a moment and he tilted his head with a frown.

She knew that face. Something was going on. He saw or heard something she could not. His face showed no emotion but his eyes flashed with anger before they turned emotionless. After a few minutes he blinked and focused on her again.

"Tell me why my Guard thought it was necessary to kill your grandfather? "He asked almost nonchalant.

Serenity gaped at him in surprise before she took her eyes off of him biting on her lower lips.

"I don't know. He was probably bad talking you. You know he hates your guts." She said finally, standing up and putting the first aid kit away.

"Truth." He said watching her carefully. She was busy not looking at him. "What did he do Serenity?" He asked.

Serenity froze in front of a drawer with her back to him before she dropped her shoulders in defeat. "Nothing new." She said finally turning around with a fake smile on her face. It was a poor attempt she knew that.

Endymion was in front of her so fast she did not even see him moving. His left arm was around her waist pulling her closer, his right hand soft on her face. "He keeps hurting you." He murmured.

Serenity shrugged. "Nothing new, just as I said." She tried to downcast her eyes but Endymion put a finger under her chin and lifted her face until she looked at him tentatively. His eyes were glowing like blue fire.

"I would kill him. I wish nothing more than to kill him." He said running his thumb over her lips. "He deserves the worst of pain." his anger was evident in his eyes.

They stood in silence for a moment. "The only reason he still lives is because somewhere deep you still love him." He said.

Serenity looked into his eyes filled with such passion that her knees started to tremble. It shocked her every single time that this magnificent being, this gorgeous man who could get any woman, cared for her so deeply. Without a word she stood on her tiptoes and their lips met with a kiss that was gentle and hard, soft and wild at the same time.

Endymion growled into her mouth. That was the only word for it, a growl, animalistic and dominating. He took over the kiss, and his hands were everywhere. Touching her, grasping her, making her wish they were naked in a bed. Serenity swore her world turned sideways. She grabbed his shoulder fighting for dominance. At that he only kissed her harder with more urgency and trusted her into the wall. Serenity moaned and rolled her hips against his earning a groan from him.

His lips finally left hears and he began kissing and nipping along her neck, down along her collar bones. She arched her back her body asking for more.

"Not here." She murmured her eyes foggy with desire. His response was a sharp bite to her shoulder.

"We are in the temple!" Serenity argued but her legs were already wrapped around his waist.

"Do I seem like I care?" Endymion murmured against her skin, his fingers pulling her dress from her shoulder.

Serenity gasped in pleasure as his lips found that sensitive spot on her neck. No, he did not seem to care. She thought as desire fogged her mind and she almost gave up on everything but feeling her Angel when…

"Endym-" The voice of a man broke through her mind.

Her eyes snapped open and landed on one of Endymion's Guard standing in the door.

"Fuck!" Zoisite snapped as his eyes took in the scene in front of him.

Endymion stood with his bare back to him, his body holding Serenity in place against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him, her dress… "Fuck!" He shouted again in alarm.

"Turn around." Endymion shot a glare at him over his shoulder, never moving an inch away from a half-naked Serenity.

"Sire!" Zoisite said spinning on his heels.

Serenity hid her face into Endymion's shoulder in embarrassment. Zoisite was ordered to come and give report to him. How could have they forgotten that?! She opened her eyes as she felt Endymion slowly sliding her down the wall and she could feel her feet touching the ground.

With her face still red she pulled her dress up and watched as Endymion leaned down to grab his shirt and pull it over his head. When did she manage to take it off of him?!

Once Endymion made sure she was fully dressed he turned toward his Guard.

"You are late." He said calmly.

"You mean early?" Zoisite murmured turning to face the couple again. His eyes landed on Serenity's red face. "I didn't see-" He trailed off glancing at Endymion. His blue eyes were glowing with fire. He gulped in response.

There was a heavy silence for a long moment before Zoisite cleared his throat. "What happened out there Sire?" He asked finally.

"Bestias are evolving." Endymion said letting out a sigh. "Or at least one had evolved."

"The throwing knifes?" Zoisite frowned deep in thoughts as he recalled the meeting from earlier.

"Yes. Something has changed. This one was smarter, faster and stronger. He was thinking." Endymion nodded as he flexed his injured arm. No more pain, it was healing rapidly.

"And your wounds?" Zoisite narrowed his eyes on the blood soaked shirt in question.

"Poison. It seems they evolved in this way as well. The poison is now effecting angels as well."

"How is it possible?" Zoisite asked. He was the smartest in the Guards still what Endymion said made no sense. It was not possible… Unless… "An Archangel? Is it possible one of them decided to turn against humans?" His eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

"It can be." Endymion nodded. "We need to inform the Guards and find out if it is true."

"When and where?" Zoisite asked his eyes sharp with wit.

Endymion thought about it for a moment. It was already bright outside, the sun was rising a new day began. Humans were about to get up, go to work, do their duties. He was supposed to be around and protect the city in case trouble was heading their way. The attack of the collectors the night before had happened to close to the city… It would have been safer to stay around and make sure it was only a coincidence and have the meeting later but in case it was indeed an Archangel pulling the strings in the background, it was essential to make a move as fast as possible.

"8 am. Stoneforest." He said finally.

"Yes Sire." Zoisite said. "I will go and inform the others." With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the temple.

Silence filled the air after the blonde Guard left the room. Endymion threw a glance at the young priestess over his shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked and it felt like his eyes bore deep into her soul.

"I am sure the city and I can survive a few hours without you." Serenity smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She was worried.

"That is not what I meant." Endymion said turning towards her. _"Your grandfather."_ He whispered into her mind.

Serenity shook her head. "Don't worry, I already forgot what happened."

Endymion watched her carefully for a moment before he stepped closer to her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. It was sweet and so full with emotions Serenity could have cried.

"I could kill him." He murmured against her lips as they broke apart.

"But you are not going to do that." Serenity whispered, her eyes closed as she took in his warmth, the seductive smell of his.

"No." His answer was simple like that. And all because he knew that regardless of everything, she still loved that man. He was her only family left and he respected that. Even if it took every bit of his self-control not to act on his urges and kill the old man for causing such pain to her.

 **Thanks for reading this story and please please let me know how you like it!**

 **sabina21: it was not coming as fast as it should have but here you are!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thanks a lot! Yes this fic is much darker than Destiny. It is a bit hard to play around with Serenity's character. She is strong but of course Endymion is stronger as he is not human. It is not that easy to balance it.**

 **angelamichaelis: Many thanks! Here you go!**

 **Sere: And there will be some more mystery.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **00Ambrosie00: I am happy you like it!**

 **woilada: Thanks a lot! There are some twists still coming I promise that!**

 **SerenaDaphne: Thanks a lot! I am trying my best!**

 **Guest: Oh we are going to hear more about that story between Serenity and her grandfather soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. One more chapter is ready. I hope you are going to enjoy it. Let me know and leave me reviews! Thank you!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Can I get anything for you Sir?" The voice was soft and gentle, smooth and submissive. And it had a pleading undertone to it.

Kunzite turned around to face the man standing in the door. He was tall, very tall actually and slim, almost too slim. He looked fragile and weak as he stood half-bent waiting for his answer. The man's always spotless black suit coat shining in the light. He had long black hair pulled back in an easy knot at the nape of his neck.

"No thank you Alfred." Kunzite said and watched as a shadow of disappointment swept through the other man's face before he nodded respectfully.

"Come on Kunzite, don't be so harsh on Alf! Get us some sandwiches will you?"

"As you wish Sir!" It was hard to miss the gratefulness in Alfred's voice.

Kunzite threw a glance to the blond male lounging on a coach. His arms spread across the back of the sofa, his lean figure at complete ease. His red wings crumpled a bit behind him but he did not seem to mind.

"We are not here to have a picnic Jedite." He said finally walking over to the fireplace his eyes focused on the flames.

"Give it a break Kunz. That poor man had none to serve in the past months. That is quiet mean from Endymion if you ask me. He is a Wallah without anything to do. The worst punishment for his kind." Jedite shrugged in response.

"Jedite is right. Endymion does not use this house much anymore. While we are waiting let's give the man the pleasure to serve and be of use."

Kunzite lifted his head but did not turn to look at the man talking. It was Nephrite speaking, thorough and methodical the most balanced one out of the four of them. He had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes and dark dark green wings. The color seemed almost black in the dark but shined green in the light.

"Don't you tell me! Here is this huge, beautiful house and he prefers his rat hole like apartment in the human word over this." Jedite waved his arms around in emphasis. It was true. Stoneforest was one of the most beautiful houses in Elysion – the capital of the North-American Angel's land. It was an enormous house, brilliant white from outside with a garden which was almost like a park. From inside it was just as beautiful as it was from outside. Several rooms, huge spaces, a group of Wallah to do the work around and inside the house. Everything was beautiful and spotless, calm and clean, just like everything else was in Angel's land. Opposite to what it was on Earth where the few cities still alive were dirty and filthy.

"I doubt he prefers the apartment itself but rather the company he has there." Nephrite answered calmly and matter of factly.

Kunzite pressed his lips so tight together they almost turned white. His muscles were tense with annoyance.

"He prefers it way too much." A grumpy voice murmured from the other couch from across the table. Kunzite threw a glance at Zoisite in question. That the priestess was not their favorite person was nothing new but the blonde sounded even more bitter than usual.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes as all four men were deep in thoughts.

"I wonder how deep his affection with her runs. He could get any woman but lately he seems to care only for her." Nephrite murmured finally breaking the silence. He tilted his head to the side analyzing the situation as if it was a scientific problem waiting to be solved.

"She is beautiful. I can see why he is attached to her." Jedite shrugged after a while.

"That is all right. Endymion likes beautiful women we know that. They would amuse him for a few days or weeks. But this is going on for months now. That is not what we thought this liaison would be." Nephrite shook his head.

"Oh she amuses him all right. I barged in on them today morning. Your Sire getting carried away with his lover in front of your eyes is not something you would like to witness." Zoisite winced at the memory rubbing his eyes.

"You walked up on them?" Nephrite raised an eyebrow in amusement the tension from moments before melted away.

"Bad timing?" Jedite laughed whole heartedly.

"I assume you did not see too much seeing all your body parts are still in place." Nephrite grinned now as well while Zoisite threw a glare at them.

"Laugh all you want. I did not know if I was more embarrassed about the whole situation or afraid Endymion would castrate me." Zoisite murmured.

"Well I don't see any harm with it." Jedite said after the wave of laughter died down. "She interests him. At least he seems to be solid. She is a nice woman anyway. The rare ones who has a brain and personality besides being pretty." Jedite shrugged. "I think it is fine."

"Is it **fine** to put your Sire into danger?" Kunzite asked, his voice even and smooth but as he turned around his eyes were sharply glaring at Jedite.

"Tell me Jedite, Guard of Endymion, the warrior angel, is it fine to put your Sire into danger? You, who swore to protect him from any harm? Is it fine to ignore the danger he is in right now?" The room went into absolute silence with all eyes on Kunzite. "We should be ashamed, not worth to be his Guards! We are supposed to protect him not just from dangers we can see, but from those we cannot, especially those **he** cannot see. Here we are fully aware of the fact he is playing with his life and we do absolutely nothing!"

"Wait a minute Kunzite, that statement about playing with his life might be a bit too strong." Nephrite began but the silver haired Guard shut him up with an ice cold glare.

"She is human. She is weak." He said and looked at the other guards one by one in the eyes. "We let this continue and he will bond with her even more. What do you think will happen if she won't be only a liaison anymore? Not only a lover but something more? It can only end badly. Endymion has too many enemies. They are unable to hurt him as he is one of the damn best warriors out there. Because he has us to fight with him, to protect him, because he has no weak points at all. Now what would happen if it turns out he is attached to that girl more than we care to admit? A human woman? How much effort is it going to take an angel to kill a human? It will be easier than taking a breath..."

Silence. Absolute and upmost silence.

"We can protect her if needed." Jedite said after a while.

"Against how many? Endymion is not the most beloved person here after he took side with the humans. And even if we can protect her… she is a human… she will die with time eventually." Zoisite stated.

That was fact, something they could do nothing about.

"What are we going to do?" Nephrite asked finally and all three turned to Kunzite in question.

"Did the meeting start without me? A meeting I wanted to have?"

Hearing the voice the Guards snapped towards the open door immediately. Endymion stood there, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his midnight wings an ominous shadow behind him. He watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"We were discussing your protection Sire." Kunzite said his eyes never wavering as he stared into the familiar midnight blue ones.

"We have more important things to discuss." Endymion dismissed his first in command and stepped into the room.

"Sire! Good to see you home!" Alfred choose the moment to step into the living room with a huge plate of sandwiches. "Anything I can get for you Sire?" He asked his master hopefully as he placed the plate on the table. His loyalty and respect for Endymion was plain as day in his voice.

"No, thank you." The Wallah's expression fell, his shoulders dropped at his answer. "Except, can you please make sure none is interrupting this meeting?" Endymion added as an afterthought.

"At your service!" Alfred's face lit up immediately as he walked out of the room full with purpose. There was no doubt that none alive or not would be able to get through the Wallah now that he got an order from his master.

"Now about the happenings of the night…" Endymion turned towards his men after the door closed behind Alfred. "I assume Zoisite shared the details with you."

"Throwing knifes, poisonous claws, evolving Bestias." Jedite summarized pushing half of a huge sandwich into his mouth. "This thing is really good." He added approvingly as he took another bite.

"I think it might be an Archangel's doing." Endymion said and just as he expected the room went into complete silence again. Sandwiches forgotten Jedite's playful eyes turned hard and serious at once. He might have been the most playful one from among them but it was no coincidence he was part of Endymion's Guards. He could be deadly serious and his fighting skills were one of the best.

"Now there are a few candidates in my mind. We cannot spy on all of them we have no time for that. There is however one who might be interested in a war between humans and angels." Endymion added as he stepped into the room and stopped right in front of the fire place.

"Beryl" Zoisite said.

"Exactly." Endymion nodded in response.

"When do I leave?" Jedite asked as he stood up. He did not need any more information; he knew exactly what he had to do. He was one of the best spies in Angel's land - that was a well-known fact. Everyone knew that; everyone knew him and still he never failed to get out information, to listen into conversation nobody was supposed to hear. He was the finest spymaster and that was exactly what they needed at the moment.

Endymion looked at the blonde Guard. Jedite stared back without blinking. This was a dangerous task, spying on an Archangel was a dangerous game, one that you could only hope to win and be prepared to die if you do not succeed. Still Jedite stood there firmly almost bored. As if they were discussing whether to have picnic that afternoon or not.

"Right after this meeting." Endymion exchanged a meaningful look with his blonde Guard. Jedite nodded in understanding.

"Jedite can spy on Beryl and meanwhile find out as much as possible about any other Archangel's involvement but there is another aspect we should consider. It can be that it is not an Archangel behind this." Endymion turned to look at the others in the room.

"Diamond?" Nephrite asked narrowing his eyes. Diamond was an angel quiet powerful who had his eyes on becoming an Archangel for a while now. He was ruthless and brutal who would do anything to ensure his place among the rulers of their kind.

"He might have something to do with it." Endymion nodded. "Evolving Bestias and with that terrorizing humans even more might seem big enough for him to prove he was ready to become an Archangel." He added and turned towards his first in command. "I know you are not in the best of terms with your cousin but you are our best chance to get out any information."

Kunzite nodded his eyes showing no emotions at all even though his body tensed with anger. He and Diamond were relatives by their mothers but they could never stand each other. They looked similar with their silver-white hair and same color of eyes they both got from their mothers but the similarity ended there. While Diamond was arrogant and took everything for granted only because their family was rich, Kunzite wanted to earn his place in the world. Even as children they avoided each other like the plague. It got only worse when Kunzite decided to leave the mansion they lived in, left his rank behind and joined Endymion and decided to serve under him as his Guard. Kunzite couldn't remember when was the last time he and his cousin talked to each other more than one sentence.

Endymion waited only one second before he talked again. "We need to move fast." He said. "I know how dangerous it is to get information out of powerful angels without them noticing even if we have enough time to prepare for it, but unfortunately we do not have the luxury of that now. I need you to give me a status already next week." He said. "We need to know where we stand as soon as possible."

"Understood Sire. It won't be a problem, you can count on us." Jedite said.

"Zoisite I need you to keep a close eyes on Selena. That attack the other night was way too close to the city for my liking. Nephrite I need you to camp around the city as well."

"Yes Sire." Both man answered in union.

"Best of luck my friends." Endymion said finally.

The Guards nodded and left the house one by one; at the end only Kunzite lingered behind.

"When you are not up to getting information out form Diamond I need your help with guarding the city with Nephrite." Endymion said as they sat in the living room with a glass of wine in their hands. Kunzite was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, Endymion across him, in another one.

"The city or the Priestess you are so fond of?" Kunzite asked narrowing his eyes on Endymion watching him carefully.

"Both." Endymion answered tilting his head slightly to the side.

Kunzite said nothing but his light silver eyes were stormy as he glanced at this wine.

Endymion watched his Guard and friend for a few moments, his dissatisfaction was obvious in his every movement.

"What is it you want to say Kunzite?" He asked after a long silence.

"To be honest with you… She is beginning to be an awful huge chink in your armor Endymion. Your attachment to that woman is getting dangerous." He said and lifted his gaze to the dark Angel in front of him.

Endymion said nothing and it only irritated him further.

"Just how deep does your affection run with her? Honestly we thought this liaison won't last longer than any did before but you are proving us wrong."

"You are going to protect her." Endymion said without giving an answer to his friend's earlier question.

Kunzite said nothing for a long moment. He watched his friend with intense eyes trying to read him but although Endymion was looking at him, his face and eyes gave nothing away. "If that is what you want." Kunzite sight putting the wine glass on the table and he stood up. "I have to go and pay a visit to my favorite cousin. As you said we have no time to waste."

"Can I trust you Kunzite?" Endymion asked as the silver haired man turned to leave the room.

"I would do anything to protect you. I gave you no reason to doubt my loyalty. You can trust me with your life." Kunzite said with his back to him.

"I never doubted that. But can I trust you with hers?" Endymion asked.

Kunzite turned around and stared into Endymion's eyes as he answered.

"You know that I am not in favor of this relationship of yours with her, be it whatever it is. Not because of her but because of the danger she means to you. But I would never let you down. I will protect her as if I was protecting you." He said.

The two men stood there in the room across each other for a long moment as they exchanged a meaningful look, one that is shared between brothers, between friends who need no words to speak. Their loyalty and friendship running so deep that there was nothing that could have shaken that bond between them.

"Thank you." Endymion said.

Kunzite nodded before he turned on his heels and left the room.

 **So this was it for now. I wanted to write a bit about Angel's land and the Guards, what they are thinking. I hope you liked it!**

 **sabina21: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for leaving reviews!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thanks for leaving reviews! Yes the story about them meeting will be told but not now. (:**

 **Jewelzy: Thanks for reading the story! I am happy I managed to capture the chemistry between Endy and Sere! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter is ready! I really hope you are going to like this one! Thank you a lot to all who are reading this story and I hope you are going to leave me reviews what you feel about this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

Serenity suppressed yet another yawn as she watched the children play around the temple. It was already late afternoon and Endymion had not returned yet. Not that she was that much surprised. He was a powerful Angel, the protector of the city. She was used to the fact that he had a lot on his plate.

A small smile played at the corners of her lips. Even though he was busy, somehow the dark Angel had always found the time to be with her. She was sure that somehow, even if only late at night, he would come to look for her. Ever since Endymion, she had never been alone and lonely ever again. Now she had to giggle as she recalled their first meeting. It wasn't the most romantic encounter for sure.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Serenity was panting heavily as she plopped down for a rest. Her eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath. Her black dress was torn and wet with blood. Partly hers but mostly of her opponent's. She dropped her long and heavy sword next to her to the ground._

" _Just how many more are there still around this city?" She asked her blue eyes running around the dirty street. This was the worst part of Selena. Demolished houses, dirt and trash everywhere. And now the two dead Bestias._

" _I could calculate the exact number by consolidating the known facts and details."_

 _Serenity threw a glare at her friend._

 _The woman grinned back at her. "A lot." She said simply._

 _Serenity had to roll her eyes but her lips curved upwards. "You know Ami, a lot of people think you have no sense of humor. How wrong they are..."_

 _Ami smiled at her and turned to clean her small knife._

" _Do you think Selena will ever be a safe place? One without Bestias, without the constant fear of death?" Serenity asked as she leaned back against the wall. Seeing this part of the city it was hard to imagine. No humans were living in this district. Everything was dirty and red from blood. No wonder, it was still the vulnerable part of Selena. The huge, strong walls protecting the city had not reached this district yet._

" _Yes it will. The Angel is doing everything he can to make sure of it. That amazing wall which is meant to protect the city is almost done. Within days they will finish building it around the city. Once it is done, Selena will be one of the safest places in the world. I have seen the plans you know. It is amazing! It will be strong and powerful and it will protect the city. When it is finished we will just have to clear it from any Bestias still within its wall. In addition the sensors the Angel let build into the wall and this invisible bar the sensors created works perfectly against the Angel's songs." Ami said and it was hard to miss how impressed she was by all the technical investments. "We are lucky to have him on our side." She added finally._

" _Endymion huh?" Serenity murmured deep in thoughts. She had seen him from far away before as he had flown with those magnificent, powerful black wings of his for a meeting in the Tower. And one other time when he had been supervising the construction of the city defense._

" _I can't wait to see how this protection around Selena really works. Once it is proved to be working I will go back to Aquaria." Ami said softly and hesitantly looked up to meet her friend's surprised eyes._

 _Serenity snapped into attention immediately. "To your home city?"_

 _Ami nodded. "I want to check if we could introduce the same systems there too. If it would be working we could do the same for other cities as well!"_

" _Do you think Endymion would go to Aquaria if asked to? He could help with all the preparation." Serenity mused frowning._

" _I don't know. He seems to be focused on this city and honestly I think it would be a strategically bad decision to try to protect two cities at the same time. Now it is more than enough to try to uphold Selena. Then again, Angels are powerful, and Endymion seems to be one of the most powerful ones I don't know how much he can manage." Ami shrugged._

 _Serenity thought about it. Maybe he would help if someone would dare to ask him._

" _I think we are finished for today Sere. We could check this district tomorrow." Ami interrupted her thoughts as she stood up and wiped the dust from her cloths._

 _Serenity watched her with a mischievous grin. "I bet you plan to try to get close to the sensors again hoping you can examine them to find out how they are working."_

" _You got me there." Ami chuckled. "Do you want to come?" She asked._

" _No way. I leave the science up to you! You know that is not my sort of thing." Serenity laughed, holding her arms up in the air in a gesture of surrender. "I will check on the temple. We are planning to organize afterschool sessions for the kids there once the city is really safe."_

 _They bid goodbyes after that and Serenity made her way slowly back to the west part of the city. As she mused about all the things still needed to be done in the city she almost missed a movement to her left._

 _She stopped immediately her instincts kicking in. She looked around and realized she was not further than a few corners from the street where she parted from Ami. Pulling out her sword she narrowed her eyes and took a tentatively step towards the ruined houses. Bestias liked to lurk around those demolished places._

 _She did not have to wait long, just as she had thought a Bestia was stepping out from behind some ruins. It had been a man, a very tall man before he had turned into this zombie like creature. Now all that reminded from his human being was the half-rotten body. It looked around with its black eyes full with madness. Maybe it was waiting for an innocent human to walk that way so it could appease its bloodlust. But it won't succeed, not today. Serenity thought as she lifted her sword._

 _Waiting only a moment to think over her next move she jumped towards the Bestia. It turned around exactly at that moment. The creature hissed as his inhuman eyes focused on her. Serenity was prepared for a fight she wasn't sure she could win but before her sword could hit its target or the Bestia could made a move, a bright light of blue fire came out of nowhere. It hit the Bestia in the stomach and Serenity hesitated only a moment in surprise before she trusted her sword right into the Bestia's black heart. It dropped dead on its knees in the next second._

 _Serenity did not move, did not drop her sword for a few moments. She wanted to make sure the Bestia was indeed dead. These creatures were not easy to kill and if someone was not careful enough it could easily mean the end of him or her. When it was clear the Bestia was truly dead and would not rise again she finally turned around to see which of the Angel's Guard was wondering this part of the city this time. Power such that blue light was without a question Angel's power._

 _It was a well-known fact that Endymion had Guards who seemed to be like his bodyguards. None knew however how many such Guards the Angel had. They have counted two that far. One with white wings and one with red. While people were cautious with Endymion they feared and did not trust his Guards at all. Maybe that is why they spent basically no time with the humans. They went on duties for Endymion, most of the time outside the city. Whenever they were called into the city, they did whatever was needed to be done then left immediately. Endymion promised the consult that all his Guards were going to leave the city once its wall was ready and the city was free from Bestias._

 _Because of the fact the Guards did not care about the humans in the city at all and they usually left without a word after they were done with their tasks, Serenity half expected to find none as she turned around. She definitely did not expect to find the dark and ominous Angel of the city Selena standing no more than 5 feet from her._

 _Her jaw dropped and her eyes went incredible wide in surprise. What was THE Angel doing here? Better yet, why was he still around?_

" _You would have been dead in 2 minutes." He said suddenly his eye running over her body for the briefest second before his unearthly blue eyes stopped on her right hand still holding the sword._

" _Excuse me?" Serenity blinked at him._

" _The way you hold that sword when you attack. It leaves your left side completely open." Endymion said his face and voice emotionless. "That would get you killed."_

 _Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline in surprise before she looked down at her sword then back at the angel again._

" _I was successfully fighting Bestias in the last 3 days thank you very much." She said suppressing a sudden annoyance._

 _Endymion raised one eyebrow the slightest bit. "Then you are lucky to be still alive." He said as he walked pass her and sat the corpse of the Bestia on fire._

 _Serenity narrowed her eyes at his back. "There are two more over there." She pointed where she and Ami left the two bodies earlier. "Killed by me and my friend if you are interested." She added pressing her lips tight together._

 _Endymion threw a glance at her over his shoulder before he tilted his head to the side as if she was some strange creature. Serenity crossed her arms in front of her chest as Endymion turned fully towards her._

" _Do you have any fear for your life?" He asked surprising her for a moment._

" _Of course I do." She said pretty sure there was a trap in the question. What kind of stupid question was that really…_

" _You could have fooled me." He said; his handsome face emotionless as he crossed his arms as well. He had simply looked at her, his eyes narrowed and his gaze piercing as if he could read her mind._

" _Only because you THINK I am unable to fight properly it is not true!" She snapped back._

" _That is one thing you are fighting Bestias when you were clearly not properly thought how to fight with a sword. That in your hand is too long for your arms and not as thin as it should be for you to be able to use it perfectly. Not talking about the mistakes you make when you are fighting."_

 _Serenity felt her face turning red with anger._

" _But I meant the way you are openly challenging an Angel." He added raising one dark eyebrow._

 _Serenity's eyes widened and her jaw dropped yet again. He was actually right. None, there was absolutely none, who had ever questioned or probed Endymion the way she had just done a few minutes before. At least none did and lived to tell the tale. People usually couldn't wait to get out of his sight. He incited pure fear and horror. Knowing what had happened in her past, what had happened with her parents, she should be running in panic alone from seeing his wings… Her eyes swapped to those midnight black wings on their own accord._

 _Endymion's eyes narrowed and his body tensed as he drew his wings in a little._

" _I am sorry." Serenity apologized immediately. She was lucky to be alive. She had provoked Endymion, and that was a stupid thing to do and now she was really stepping on thin ice. His wings were the upmost taboo, everyone knew that. Still… suddenly she had an urge to touch those fine feathers, to run her fingers through it… Were they soft or rough?_

 _She shook her head in disbelieve. She should be dead afraid of those for Gods shake!_

" _What happened to you to be afraid of wings?"_

 _The sudden question made her snap out of her thoughts and she stared up at him in surprise._

" _How do you know?" She whispered._

" _What happened?" He repeated his own question, completely ignoring hers._

" _That is none of your business and get the hell out of my mind!" Serenity all but hissed at him._

 _Endymion said nothing but tilted his head to the side again. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment. "You truly have no self-preservation." He said._

 _Serenity shrugged. "I went too far already anyway. You would have killed me by now if you wanted to." She said trying to sound nonchalant but she half expected to perish like the Bestia's corpse had moments before._

 _Endymion watched her for a few more minutes before he turned around and slowly walked down the dirty streets. For whatever crazy reason, Serenity followed him. She couldn't decide if she was more surprised she willingly opt to spend some more time with the deadly creature or that he actually let her go with him. They stopped where she and Ami had killed the two Bestias._

" _Why is a priestess fighting with a sword anyway?" Endymion asked once the corpse of the second Bestia turned into ashes as well. He still wasn't looking at her._

" _I want the city to be safe." Serenity answered honestly and decided not to ask how he knew she was a priestess._

" _Who taught you how to fight?" He shot his next question and turned around to finally look at her._

" _Why do you want to know? You just said he did a pure job." Serenity stared right back at him without blinking. Oddly she started to find this bickering with the Angel exciting. She couldn't stop herself even though she knew she was playing a dangerous game. He could kill her in every second. Who knows how thin Endymion's patience was growing… Actually, he was known to have no patience at all. Maybe he was bored and she entertained him that is why she was still alive. But she really needed to be more careful. She had no doubt he would kill her if she was to go too far or if he got bored of this silly bickering. She was about to apologize when his net statement made her jaw drop for the third time that day._

" _You are interesting."_

 _She was expecting to hear a lot of things, but this was not one of them. As she stared at those blue, blue eyes and her heart jumped with fear and with something else. Something she didn't want to acknowledge but something that burned brighter as the mysterious, dangerous Angel took a step closer to her._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Serenity smiled. Their first encounter was special and profound and it only got more intense with every passing second they spent together. She suppressed yet another yawn. She hadn't slept too much last night. Not more than a few hours in between Endymion left to help Andrew and then called upon her to meet them at the station.

Letting out a sigh she stood up, waved goodbye to the children playing around the temple and made her way towards the highest building in the city. She could get some sleep and wait for Endymion at his place.

As she walked down the streets she looked around the city. How clean and beautiful Selena became after the protecting walls were finished and all the Bestias were killed within its walls. It was now safe and beautiful here, a luck very few other cities had these days on Earth. The people already forgot all the horrors that had happened only months before. The death and terror before Endymion showed up.

As she turned a corner something odd and strange caught her attention across the street. A drunken man was walking unsteadily down the path, his face hidden behind a hood, his cloth black from head to toe. That could have been normal but something was off, she just couldn't put her fingers on what.

She slowed down her eyes never leaving the figure across the road. Suddenly the man stopped and went completely still for a moment then looked up and made a run towards the old lady who was walking a few feet ahead of her.

Serenity's eyes widened as she got a glimpse of the man. It wasn't a man… it wasn't alive. The eyes were dead and sightless. It was a Bestia! A Bestia within the walls of Selena!

Serenity pulled a small knife from her boots. She always had it around it was a clear order from Endymion. She did not waste any time as she made a run towards the creature.

"Watch out!" she cried out praying she could get to the Bestia before it could harm anyone.

 **So one of the girls appeared and now we know a bit more about how Endymion and Serenity met. (:**

 **sabina21: We are going to see more of Kunzite soon (:**

 **angelamichaelis: They are all very loyal to Endymion but Kunzite is the closest to him.**

 **SerenityMorrison: With Sire I meant like Master. And yes the girls will appear Ami was already mentioned in this chapter and soon another one will show up as well ;)**

 **alitre: Here you go, I hope you liked it!**

 **Jewelzy: Oh yes, Diamond will show up soon enough! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear all. Another chapter is ready. Thank you for reading my story and leaving reviews. It really makes me want to write more! (: So enjoy this new part of the story.**

 **Chapter 7**

Serenity held the knife in her hand so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were focused on the Bestia as he approached the old lady fast. The woman stopped and turned towards her in surprise as she cried out in warning. Then she turned to her left and her eyes went incredible wide. The man jumped into the air and stretched out his long arm, his sharp claws aiming for her. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even have time to let out a scream.

Serenity had never ran as fast before in her life but she knew she could never make it in time. She had to change her strategy – even if it meant she had to do what Endymion explicitly forbidden her to ever do. Taking a good aim at the Bestia she threw the knife at it as it jumped forward. The man let out a cry in the next moment as the blade sliced his outstretched arm and blood began to gush from the wound.

"Run!" Serenity shouted to the woman. She was shaken up but seemed to be unharmed as she gathered herself and ran as far away as she could.

The Bestia's attention was now completely on Serenity. Its eyes were filled with madness and wrath as he let go of his injured arm. Blood was dripping down the sides of his hand.

They eyed each other for a moment neither one of them moving. It was strange, it almost looked like as if the creature was thinking about his next move. But it was not possible. Bestias did not think… Suddenly Serenity remembered what Endymion had said earlier. That it was possible they were evolving.

Her hands clenched and unclenched in tension. The safety of having her knife with her was missing. Endymion had taught her, had forbid her, to ever throw her weapon away. Especially if she had no other one with her…

Suddenly the Bestia hissed and ran with full speed towards her. Serenity relaxed her muscles waited for the last possible moment and with an elegance of a cat bent down and rolled away from the poisonous claws.

It was a movement she would not have been able to do a few months before… Not before Endymion started to teach her how to protect herself. Soon after they had entered this relationship Endymion main focus had been on teaching her how to fight properly. He had made it clear, as his lover, she had to face a greater danger than before and it was necessary for her to be able to protect herself. She hadn't mind; she had been eager to learn. She had never liked to be useless, someone who needed constant protection. Of course, she knew that she stood no chance against supernatural creatures like Angels or Bestias. She needed help and protection but she was determined not to be an easy prey. To be able to defend herself until help could arrive.

And now she was more thankful than ever for all the hard lessons Endymion had given her.

As she jumped quickly on her feet she looked around for any kind of weapon she could use in the fight. There was nothing… Selena was a safe place, a heaven for humans. The streets were clean and beautiful, it was a lost case to hope to find any lost weapons around here. Why would there be any? No Bestias could get into the city since the walls had been standing. Not until now…

She kept running in crisscross. A moving target was always harder to be caught; Endymion had thought her that too. As she moved around in circles her eyes suddenly landed on something shiny on the pavement. Her knife!

Now with a goal in front of her eyes she avoided yet another attack and rolled over to the weapon laying next to a trash bin. As her fingers wrapped around the hilt relief washed over her. She had something to fight with.

The next thing she knew was a sudden, bright pain. A pain she had never felt before. Her left arm was burning like it was on fire and she couldn't hold back her cry of anguish. She had been focused on the Bestia, had been watching his every move and this concentration had slipped only for a second as she had grabbed her knife. Now she was paying for this small mistake dearly. As she threw a glance at her injury, there were two angry claw marks running down her left arm.

"Go to hell!" Serenity hissed, her eyes focusing completely at the Bestia again. He wasn't wasting time and ran towards her again.

Ignoring the pain as much as she could she met the Bestia's attack with her knife. The blade made contact with his outstretched hand again and the Bestia cried out in pain as he pulled back his arm. He twisted around to avoid another of her attack.

The hood fell back from the sudden movement to reveal the Bestia's face. Serenity's eyes widened in surprise as she took a look at the creature.

She had long ago got used to the ugly half-rotten body of the Bestias'. This one however looked completely fine… No rotten flesh… He looked just like any other human being, only his eyes were lifeless and filled with the madness that was a trademark of Bestias . His claws were also slightly longer than what was normal and Serenity could still feel the burning pain where it had scratched her skin.

"Die!" The man cried out and made a run towards her again.

Serenity jumped to the left in the very last moment, her knife making contact with his right leg.

The man hissed at her again.

"Are you a Bestia?" Serenity asked positioning herself into a fighting stance. She felt her left arm slowly going numb. She knew she was not going to be able to hold up any longer against whatever her attacker was.

The creature stared at her for one short moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "Die!"

Serenity didn't know what to do for a moment. The man definitely had the madness of a Bestia but it also acted like a human. He was thinking, he was talking… Which made it impossible for him to be a Bestia or was he?

She lifted her hand with the knife blocking the man's attack but could not step aside fast enough to avoid the next attack. The man kicked her hard in the stomach and Serenity landed on her side several feet from where they had stood.

She wasted no time and jumped on her feet ignoring the bruises and pain. As she watched the man approaching her she made a quick decision and her grip tightened around the hilt of her knife. She had to kill this man regardless of the fact if he was a Bestia or a human. He was up to kill her and she couldn't let that happen.

However before she could have acted, three throwing knives flew past her from behind. All three hit their mark, the chest of her attacker. The man's eyes went wide and he dropped to his knee. He stared right into her eyes one more time.

"Die…" He whispered before he hit the ground with a thud.

Serenity waited a few minutes just to make sure the man was truly dead before she looked over her shoulder. A blonde man was standing a few feet behind her, his keen eyes narrowed at her.

"You stole my prey." Serenity murmured half-heartedly. She was panting heavily her body aching from all the injuries and bruises.

"I saved your sorry behind little Princess." Zoisite glared at her in response and walked up next to her, his eyes narrowing on her wounds.

Serenity bit back her snappy replay. Zoisite did save her life and she was thankful for it. She was about to say so when a sudden silver light out of nowhere lit up the sky and hit her attacker. It took not more than 5 seconds for it to burn the corpse into ashes.

"That must have been Kunzite." Zosiite said frowning as they watched the silver light die out.

"Why did Kunzite perish the murderer before we could have checked the body?" Serenity asked echoing his own thoughts.

"Probably to get rid of evidence." He said but he was also confused. Endymion was not going to be happy about it… He would have wanted to know as much about Serenity's attacker as possible.

He threw a glance at the blonde priestess standing next to him. She was still staring at the place where the attacker's body laid moments before. Her right hand was pressed hard against her left arm.

"Are you inured?" He asked as he took a step closer to the woman.

"Just bruises here and there, nothing serious." Serenity said but her body tensed.

"Let me see." Zoisite was determined now. If she was injured he had to know how badly. Gently he pulled her hand away revealing two angry claw marks on her left arm. Blood was still leaking from the wounds. Zoisite pressed his lips together in a tight line.

"It is nothing really." Serenity tried again but the moment her eyes met Zositie's she knew she had lost this battle. He was not going to let it go.

"Let's go to the station. I need to check on those wounds. The sooner they get cleaned the better." He said and not waiting for her answer leaded her towards the police station.

"If we must…" Serenity murmured getting really tired. Lack of sleep and the fight from before took a lot out of her. Thank God the station was just around the corner. As they made their way to the huge building she frowned. The streets were empty. Was it possible none had seen the fight that had took place? It was barely 4 pm… It was really odd…

Finally they reached the police station and as they claimed the stairs up to Zoisite's office Serenity moved her left arm around a bit. The burning got better. Maybe the man had been just that… a man… not a Bestia with poisonous claws. It made more sense. No Bestias could get into the city…

"Are you on babysitting duties today?" She asked as Zoisite closed the door behind them.

"Believe me it would be easier with a baby. Babies do not run around the city looking for all sorts of troubles and they do not have an angry, hostile relative who wants to kill them." The blonde Guard said. "Sit down." He motioned towards a chair and pulled out a first aid kit.

"I am not looking for trouble and I don't think my grandfather actually wants to kill me." Serenity rolled her eyes but did as she was told to and sat down.

"I would not be so sure." Zoisite said pulling a chair in front of hers. "Your wounds are not that deep." He said turning her left arm around a bit.

"I told you it was nothing. I can protect myself." She said.

Her answer was a snort.

"You have to accept the fact I can fight. I learned from the best after all." She pressed on. Zoisite said nothing to that. She didn't know if it was because he could not challenge the fact Endymion was one of the best fighter or if he was simply ignoring her.

"I really don't think it was my grandfather's man." She said after a while. "He was acting strange."

"Him acting strange only proves to me it could have been your grandfather's man. Why was he strange?" Zoisite frowned as he put away the alcohol he used to clean Serenity's wounds. The woman didn't even wince even though it should have burn like hell.

"I was not the original victim. He randomly attacked a woman on the street. I just happened to be around and interrupted him."

"You can't think it was a coincidence that it all happened where you happened to walk down the road…" Zoisite shook his head at her nativity.

"It could be." Serenity shrugged.

"Serenity I hate to break it with you but your grandfather hates your guts. He is powerful and would use whatever he could to get you out of his way." Serenity opened her mouth to interrupt but Zoisite lifted a finger. "Even if it was not him, Endymion has many enemies. You are an easy target to anyone who wants to hurt him."

Serenity thought about it for a second. It was of course a very possible scenario still she had a nagging feeling this was something else.

"Believe me, something was really strange with that man." She said finally, her eyes meeting Zosiite's.

"Why?" He asked.

"He wasn't saying much but… all he said was _die_ …. but his voice was off. His eyes were full with madness too. First I thought he was a Bestia…" she said.

"Impossible." Zoisite frowned. "There is no way a Bestia could get into the city without us noticing."

"I know… He acted like a Bestia but did not look like one. No half-rotten body… and he was talking, and thinking… I know it makes no sense." She sighed and leaned back against her chair. Suddenly she felt very, very tired.

"Too bad we can't check the body." Zoisite rubbed his chin in thoughts.

"Are you sure it was Kunzite who perished the body?" Serenity asked.

"That was Angel's fire and those were his colors." He confirmed as he stood up to put the alcohol away.

"I couldn't see him around." Serenity closed her eyes. _When did it get so hot in the station?_ She wondered.

"And now I am supposed to be surprised? You would offend him if he knew you thought for a second you could see him when he doesn't want to be seen." Zoisite smiled with his back to her.

"He hates my guts anyway." Serenity murmured.

"He does not hate you. He is just extremely loyal to Endymion." Zoisite turned back to her then frowned at the woman. She was pale and sweating. "Serenity?"

"Hm…." That was all he got from her.

"Serenity, hey!" Zoisite kneeled down in front of her weak body and patted her face. She was burning up like hell itself.

"It is hot…" Serenity whispered her hand covering the wound on her left arm, her eyes stayed closed.

A dreadful feeling came over Zoisite as he pulled her hand easily away.

"Fuck!" The wounds were turning green. It was poison.

" _Endymion!"_ he shouted in his mind opening the gate for his Sir. He jumped up and ran to the bookshelf. He threw the books to the floor until a hidden drawer came into sight. With a small golden key he opened the lock and searched for a blue vial then hurried back to the now unconscious priestess. Dewing up the vial's content he injected it into her arm. Then he waited… and waited…

The angry green of the wound slowly started to fade away into a lighter one but she was still burning up and she was still unconscious.

"Come on…" He said. "Come around, I don't want to be the one who tells Endymion his mistress died…" He half hoped for a snappy comeback from the blonde woman but her lips stayed unmoving. "Come on Serenity, you have to fight it back." Holding her hands in his he watched her pale face.

Seconds passed by like hours when the door of his office burst open with a loud thud. Zoisite looked up right into dark, dark blue eyes.

"What happened?" Endymion asked with a forced calm in his voice which never meant anything good. His eyes were burning with such rage it could set the world in flames.

"There was an attack. A man… the wounds are not deep but they seemed to be poisoned." Zoisite said as he stood up and let Endymion take Serenity's hand, his blue eyes fixed on the wounds on her arm. "She said she thought it was a Bestia…"

Endymion looked up at him for only a second. "Not possible." He said with his attention back on her. He lifted his hand, a dark blue flame igniting on his open palm. He brought it to her wound. The fire licked her skin and her body glow up dark blue for a second before it went back to its normal rosy color.

"That is what I thought too. She said it was acting like a Bestia but looked like a human. He was talking and seemed to be thinking…" Zoisite summarized and let Endymion take the rest from his mind.

The dark Angel frowned as he looked at his Guard.

"We need to talk with Kunzite. He must have had a good reason to perish the body. Maybe he knows what is going on." Endymion said his eyes returning to the woman in front of him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zoisite asked surprising even himself with his concern for the petit priestess.

"The poison is burning in her body. I neutralized most of it but she needs to rest to heal completely." Endymion said as he gathered her limp body into his arms. "She is a fighter she will be fine. I can sense her life force getting stronger." He added.

"I will contact Kunzite immediately." Zoisite nodded and watched as Endymion flew out of the window with the blonde priestess in his arms. I wasn't a question anymore; this attack was obviously meant for Serenity. Recalling Endymion's burning eyes Zoisite shook his head. Whoever did this, was going to pay dearly for it…

 **So this was it for today. Did you like it? There are a few questions open now. The attacker, who he was working for, is Serenity going to be okay? Plus next time another character is going to show up. (:**

 **sabina21: There are going to be more interaction between Kunzite and Serenity later but first he needs to face his cousin (:**

 **tryntee13: I so love writing about the friendship between Kunzite and Endymion. And Serenity makes it only even more intense.**

 **Guest: There are going to be another Flashback soon!**

 **SerenityMorrison: It was strange Ami's character just wrote herself really. And I have to admit I loved writing about the first meeting between Endymion and Serenity.**

 **raye85: I happy you find the story interesting. The bond between Endymion and his Guards are strong. The only question is if it is so strong they will try to protect him even from himself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is yet another chapter! I hope you are going to like it as much as I liked writing it! Please, please leave me reviews how you like this story!**

 **Chapter 8**

Kunzite stood in front of the huge mansion waiting for the door to be opened. He watched the big house with ice-cold eyes. He hated it with all his heart. This house, he used to call home once, once when everything was still simple and easy. When he was still a child and his parents were still alive. When all that bothered him was that his annoying cousin was living with them. As he waited he was wondering if the house was still as it used to be… probably not. When was the last time he stepped inside the mansion? He couldn't even remember.

The door opening in front of him woke him from his thoughts in the next moment.

"My Lord!" The man who stood in the door was old, his hair white, his skin winkled but his black eyes were sparkling with joy as he greeted him.

"I can't remember the last time someone called me that." Kunzite laughed whole heartedly and out of affection what was really not his style, he patted the old man's shoulder. "Your master won't be happy hearing you calling me that John." He added but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. He had known the Wallah since he was born. John had always been serving this house and its master. He had been very loyal to his father, the first master of the house. John had also been like a guardian for him when he was a child, always thinking he was going to be the next master of the mansion. But it turned out differently and now the master of the house and with that his master as well was Diamond.

"He is not at home my Lord." John answered with the politeness which was the trademark of his kind. Still, Kunzite knew it very well how the Wallah wished he had become the next master instead of Diamond. John had all but cried the evening he had left the mansion and with that his ranks behind.

"Not at home? Let me guess he is with one of his false buddies with whom they call each other friends but have no idea what friendship means?" Kunzite shook his head.

"I have no way of knowing my Lord." John said with his smooth voice.

"Of course you don't. You are still as loyal as ever John." Kunzite smiled at the old man in front of him. "Well seeing they cannot stay the company of each other for any longer than absolutely necessary to make whatever political arrangement they are up to, I assume he will turn up soon." He said counting on the flawless politeness of the Wallah. He was not disappointed.

"If you wish you can wait for him in the salon, Sir." John said and let Kunzite step into the so familiar still at the same time so unfamiliar house.

Kunzite looked around and took in account all the paintings and statues in the hallway. Everything showed off how rich the master of the mansion was. He picked up a pure gold little angel statute and rolled his eyes. The interior of the house did definitely change. With a grimace he put the tasteless thing back and stepped into the salon.

There in the room his eyes met with clear blue ones. Surprise and recognition flew through those beautiful eyes as the golden haired goddess of beauty stood up. Her wings were the color of sunshine; they were a brilliant light of yellow as they flattered for a moment with surprise.

"Kunzite!" The sing song voice was softer than velvet as it called out to him.

"Well, well, well. It seems the gossips are truth." Kunzite raised an eyebrow in disinterest as he stepped into the room and ran his eyes up and down the body of a goddess. The Angel before him was just as he remembered her to be, the perfection itself. It was no wonder that half of the male population of their kind were throwing themselves at her feet. Those poor males would happily give up half of their fortune just for a glance or touch from her. He had to admit there was a time he found her attractive as well, even beautiful… but things had changed dramatically since then…

"Lady Mina is a guest of the house my Lo… Kunzite." John trailed off as he stepped into the room. He threw a worried glance at Mina and wondered if the woman had picked up on his mistake. She seemed to be completely ignoring him as she stared at Kunzite.

"I can see that. Permanent guest I guess." Kunzite sneered as he turned and sat down on the coach across from where Mina stood. The air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife.

"Can I get anything for you?" John asked clearing his throat. He was too polite to make any comment on the situation but he hoped to ease the heavy silent. Kunzite shook his head as he propped his foot on his knee. He looked totally at ease and unbothered. The Wallah threw a worried glance at him before he left the room.

"Are you here alone?" Mina asked finally as she sat down on the soft sofa across him once the door closed behind John.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow in surprise. With whom would he come to the dank of vipers? Then realization hit him hard and an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Do you mean to ask if Endymion accompanied me? Tell me Mina, do you still have that childish crush on him?" He asked mockingly.

Mina flushed immediately but shrugged trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I was only a child back then, what did I know about love?"

"From where I sit it looks like you still care." Kunzite's smirk never left his face but his eyes were ice cold as he watched her.

"You have no idea about my feelings." Mina said softly. At that Kunzite raised both his eyebrows in a mock surprise.

"Do you want to tell me you have feelings? I am beyond shock." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice like venom.

Mina gaped at him, her eyes going wide. "You are being deliberately mean to me!" She said staring at the man in disbelieve.

"Oh really? What about you Mina? Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Kunzite asked his voice rising with every word. The mask of indifference slipping away giving place to annoyance and anger.

"I am doing what is best to save those I care for." Mina answered softly, downcasting her eyes.

Kunzite burst out in a bitter laugh. "With what? Using your angelic voice to lurk humans into a trap and kill them? That is how you want to save Endymion?"

"It is not about Endymion!" Mina snapped anger and hurt mixing in her voice.

"Oh please!" Kunzite snorted, rolling his eyes. "You are killing all those humans. If that in itself is not bothering you, think about the fact that you are killing those, your Endymion swore to protect. You should be ashamed."

"I am not killing them!" Mina shouted back as she jumped on her feet, her flawless face turning red with her anger.

"Technically you are not killing them but with your voice you are lurking them into a deadly trap and you know that!" Kunzite jumped up as well. They were now both standing, glaring at each other with immense intensity.

"They are so easy to manipulate. They are useless and they only make trouble. Once Endymion realizes, that they are not worth to be protected, he will give up on them and he will return to Elysium. You all will." Mina said her fists clenched at her side, nails biting into her palms.

"Oh I see now. You think if all the humans are killed or turned against Angels, Endymion would simply leave them and return to Angel's land? And then you could get him? What is really bothering you Mina? That not every man is throwing himself at your feet? That **he** did not want you?" Kunzite's eyes turned to a bright silver flame.

Tears gathered in Mina's beautiful eyes. "Why are you hurting me?" She whispered with trembling lips.

"You made your choices Mina." Kunzite answered staring into the eyes he knew would mesmerize any man.

"You have no idea…" Mina trembled, tears streaming silently down her face.

"I think I have a pretty good one. It is obvious don't you think? You live here with Diamond. You are using willingly your voice to help him kill humans. You became the mistress of the enemy."

"You stupid, egoistic man! You don't know anything!" She burst out suddenly, anger sharpening her tone.

"Maybe. But let me tell you this Mina. Better forget about ever getting Endymion. He is going to see you as accomplice of the enemy, the moment he hears about you siding with Diamond. And be careful how you use that beautiful voice of yours. Don't let it be the reason humans Endymion personally cares about get caught. You would pay dearly for that, believe me." He said with narrowed eyes. She could fool many man with those false tears of her, but she could not trick him.

Mina stared hard and long at Kunzite. Tears were openly running down her angelic face now. "All I do, I do it for love." She whispered before she turned on her heels and ran out of the room. Exactly at the moment when a man with silver hair and silver eyes stepped into the salon. He stepped to the side in time to let Mina rush past him.

An evil smile graced his lips as he looked after the blonde woman and then turned to Kunzite. "Trouble in paradise?" He smirked at him.

Kunzite snorted in response. "She is your mistress you can keep her."

"To what do I owe the honor of having the black sheep of the family, the nut servant of the miserable Endymion in my house?" He asked watching Kunzite with hate and negligence.

Kunzite needed all his self-control not to draw his sword and kill the piece of shit if not for taunting him then for the fact he dared to offend Endymion.

"I heard some interesting gossips." He said instead willing his fingers to obey and let go of the hilt of his sword.

"You have never been interested in gossips." Diamond narrowed his eyes at him but stepped closer to take a seat. His wings were gray and smoky and he wore them with pride even though they were beautiful but not really unique.

Kunzite watched his cousin carefully as he moved around and frowned. There was dirt on Diamond's always spotless boots. Dirt... such dirt which only existed on Earth.

"Have you been on Earth?" Kunzite asked his eyes never leaving the shiny black boots.

Diamond snorted. "I would never step willingly on that filthy world if I could help it." following his sight he glanced at his boots. "I have been at Beryl. One of her Guards had some business to do in the human's world and was giving a report when I arrived. I must have got it there." He said and rubbed his boot on the rug with a disgusting glare.

Kunzite looked up at the man with careful eyes. He was looking back at him unblinking. What he said and how he reacted was very much in character of him except… something was off. Maybe the fact his cousin paid a visit to Beryl?

The red haired Archangel was a lot alike Diamond. Ruthless and unforgiving, ready to sacrifice anything and anyone for greater power. The two of them aligning wasn't that unthinkable.

"I heard interesting news about a possible new Archangel rising. That it very well could be my cousin." Kunzite said finally.

Diamond grinned with pure satisfaction. He was a clever male but also a man who could be easily manipulated with just praising on his ego.

"I assume you did not come to help me to indeed take a place as an Archangel." He said.

Kunzite smirked back at him. "I am here for Endymion. He likes to know how the power level up there is changing."

Diamond laughed at that. "You came to find out if I earned my place there yet?"

Kunzite said nothing, there was no need to do so.

"Well I am indeed a candidate if you really want to know but I am not yet recognized as an Archangel. But soon, I will be soon." He said with such certainty it made Kunzite sick in the stomach.

"If you are here because Endymion thinks I would be willing to position his views or will take his side, he lost his mind. Not that he has ever been too clever" Diamond rolled his eyes.

"He does not need your help in anyways." Kunzite all but hissed. He had to be civil with his cousin to get as much information out of him as possible but he was constantly hitting his weak point the way he was bad mouthing his Sire. The damn piece of shit knew that very well…

"We will see. Once I am an Archangel I will have such powers and influence it would be smart for anyone to be on my good side." He said with a sneak like grin.

"You seem to be awfully sure you will get the place there." Kunzite eyed him with suspicion.

"I will." Diamond said easily.

 _Kunzite we need to talk._

Zoisite's voice was clear in his mind. His expression was blank, showed no sign that he was having another conversation as he watched his cousin carefully.

 _One second._

He shot back closing the mental communication with his brother.

"Well I have to go, I overstayed my welcome anyway." He said standing up, very aware that Diamond was watching him like a hawk.

"What? Your master calling you back? It is a shame how you ended up Kunz. A puppy of another Angel when you could have been the one aiming to be the next Archangel. But you chose to throw that away." His cousin taunted him as he stood up as well.

Kunzite profoundly ignored him.

"We have never been the best of friends but since we are family, I can offer you a position. Give you a chance to make your false decision right. When I become Archangel, you can be my Guard." Diamond said suddenly.

Kunzite looked at him like he had grown a second head. "There is two huge problems with that my dear cousin." He started looking right into Diamond's eyes to make sure he understood every single word of his. "A Guard has to respect his Sire. He has to be ready to protect him even with his own life. You could never earn my trust and respect. But what is more important, I would sooner take my own life than to betray Endymion."

With that said he turned on his heels and left the mansion behind.

 **That was it for now. Finally we met Diamond and Mina. What do you think about them?**

 **sabina21: We will see more about that in the next chapters. There are going to be some surprises (:**

 **Jewelzy: Those are really good questions. But we have to wait for the answers a bit longer.**

 **angelamichaelis: There are going to be more Flashbacks in the next chapter!**

 **tryntee13: You could see some more of Kunzite's character in this chapter. What do you think? (:**

 **SerenityMorrison: Endymion was really worried but he still kept his cool like the Warrior-Angel he is ;)**

 **raye85: Thank you! I am happy you like how the characters are! You could see a bit more of Kunzite's character in this chapter, so what do you think? (:**

 **chaoticwisdom: They are! But why and how?**

 **alitre: You have no idea in how much trouble she is in when she wakes up in the next chapter ;)**

 **Guest: Here you go! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you are going to like this one as well! This will have some flashbacks about Endymion and Serenity as well as some with Kunzite. Please let me know if you liked this newest chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Dream/Flashback_

" _Drop the sword."_

 _Serenity narrowed her eyes at him. She was panting heavily, her hair disheveled. Her clothes were soaked in sweat and her breathing was loud and ragged in the silence of the room but she was still on her feet. She was not giving up._

" _I can continue." She hissed through her teeth blinking several times to clear her blurred vision._

" _No you can't, not today." Endymion said firmly and came over to her, holding out his hand for her sword._

" _I want to keep practicing! You said yourself that I needed to get better and fast, if I wanted to survive being with you." She said stubbornly lifting her chin. She refused to relax her stance._

" _Yes but I didn't mean that you needed to learn everything in 3 days. Give me your sword you are about to collapse from exhaustion." He repeated, his body relaxed but his eyes were firm and demanding._

 _Serenity started stubbornly into his eyes for one more moment. It was annoying really how he wasn't even breathing hard after their exercise… As if they had been talking in the last hour instead of fighting. Finally she let out a sigh and her shoulders dropped. "I just want to be able to properly protect myself so you would not have to think about who should do the babysitting duties every single time."_

 _Endymion raised an eyebrow in surprise as he took her sword. "Babysitting duties?"_

" _Yeah." Serenity nodded and dropped her head to release the tension in her neck and shoulders. "I am not blind you know. I can see your Guards following me around. I don't like to be a burden and they definitely don't like me or the fact they need to keep a constant eye on me."_

" _It matters little if they like the task they get or not." Endymion said easily._

" _For you maybe." Serenity rolled her eyes. "Anyway once I can prove to you I can protect myself you can call them back and everyone will be happy."_

" _It is not going to happen." Endymion stated matter of factly, as he placed their fighting swords back to their places. "My world is too dangerous." He added._

" _So is mine. You know the drill… Bestias, Angel's songs manipulating you into your death, this sort of things…" Serenity said half-jokingly as she finally stood up and walked to where he stood with his back to her._

" _Angels are more dangerous than any Bestias could ever be… I told you what the consequences were if we were to start this relationship. You had a choice and you decided to step into my world. It was your decision." He said turning around, his unearthly blue eyes staring right into hers with an intensity that made her gulp. She had no chance to win this fight so she needed to change tactic if she ever hoped to have a somewhat private life ever again._

" _If I prove to you that I can protect myself against you for more than 30 seconds, would you allow me the freedom to walk alone at least within the walls of Selena without someone looking after me? Here in this city, there is no chance of a Bestia's attack or for another Angel to show up without your or your Guard's knowledge." That was it. If he did not accept her offer she had to get used to the idea of never again being alone. Because if there was one thing she could not do, it was leaving him._

 _Endymion narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he watched her carefully for a long moment._

" _You can't hope to hold up against me for more than 1 second if I was to really want to hurt you." His words were harsh and she winced but she knew he was probably right. He was one of the best Warrior Angels. It was stupid to think a mere human could really stand up against him._

" _But if you can hold up against one of my Guards for more than 3 minute you can, in certain occasions, be without protection in the city." He offered._

 _Serenity smirked in delight; they were finally getting somewhere. "Can I choice my opponent?"_

 _Endymion grinned back at her his wings slowly wrapping around them, cocooning her in its warmth. "You can."_

 _Serenity could feel her heart beating like a trapped bird in her chest. It only got worse as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his wings covered them so completely it felt like they were alone in the world. She felt so safe and protected like nowhere else. Her pulse went crazy and she shivered as his lips placed soft kisses against her neck. It was almost impossible to think when all she saw was those beautiful, dark wings and all she felt was his lips on her skin._

" _Then I want to fight with Jedite."She managed to say as her eyes closed in pleasure._

 _Endymion stopped and grinned against her neck. "Ah of course you would choose your Papillon. He won't be happy to know that you think he is the weakest from the four." He murmured, his warm breath making her shudder with want._

" _That is not it. But he is the less likely one to kill me_ **accidently** _." Serenity sighed and moaned as he lightly bit down on her neck._

" _They wouldn't dare to harm you." Endymion murmured capturing her lips in a passionate kiss._

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, the memories of their first fight fading with her dream. With a moan, she tried to lift her head, but it was still too groggy. She would have panicked if she had not recognized the huge bed she was resting on. The pillows were soft, the blanket dark blue. Once the pain in her head had dimmed slightly, she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. As she looked around her eyes landed on the tall figure with beautiful dark wings standing in front of the open window. A soft smile graced her lips as she tried to move forward only to wince in sudden pain. Her head was hurting so badly she thought it would explode, her left arm burned with throbbing pain. Suddenly memories from earlier came rushing back. The fight on the street… the Bestia… or was it a man? Zoisite killing the attacker, silver light burning it into ashes…

"The poison is gone but your arm will be sensitive for a few more hours." His voice was soft but there was a strange edge to it.

Serenity blinked a few times rubbing her temple to ease her sudden dizziness. "How did I end up here?" she asked. Her last memory was about being at the station with Zoisite.

"I carried you here right after I had to neutralize the venom in your body. You forgot to mention to Zoisite that you were poisoned." He sounded off and his eyes were piercing.

"I didn't know… that man was strange, I couldn't decide if he was a Bestia or not. When he wounded me first it was burning but then it got better. I honestly thought it was a normal wound." Serenity frowned trying to remember what exactly happened during the fight and after Zoisite came to help her.

"How did it happen Serenity? How did he manage to scratch you?" Endymion asked. He was still standing in front of the window, unmoving like a beautiful angel statue. Only his eyes were bright with anger as he kept watching her unblinking.

What he asked, was a valid question. He taught her himself; she knew all the tricks and delicate movements necessary to avoid the poisonous claws at all costs. She was pretty good with dodging attacks like that. He had made sure of that.

"I had to get my knife and lost focus for a second." she admitted preparing herself for his reaction.

"To get your knife?" Endymion raised his eyebrow as he finally moved and walked to the bed, watching her with such intensity it made her shudder.

"I threw it at the… thing… to prevent him from killing a woman. It landed next to a trash bin and I had to get it back."

Silence. There was a heavy silence between them as Endymion watched her carefully and she nibbled her lower lips worriedly. "You threw your knife away." It was a simple statement and it was impossible to judge his mood.

Serenity took a deep breath. "Yes."

"It was your only weapon the only way you could protect yourself and you threw it away."

"It was the only way to protect the woman." Serenity said in defense. "She would have died."

Endymion did not seem to care much about her explanation as he completely ignored her reasoning.

"What did I tell you about throwing your weapons away?" He asked instead standing right next to the bed, only inches from her but he did not move to touch her. "Have you already forgotten what happened the last time you did that?"

"No I haven't, and I am pretty sure Kunzite hasn't forgotten it either." She said with a smug grin.

 _Flashback_

 _The mat they were fighting on was black with tiny blue points on it. Anyone would have missed the tiny blue dots, anyone but Serenity. She came so oft in contact with this specific mat in the past half an hour that by now she probably knew it better than she knew her own palm. She was staring at it again_ _with her hands on her knees she_ _was_ _bending, trying to catch her breathe_ _. Her opponent was watching her with cold, cold eyes. If she had not been covered with hot sweat from all the fighting she would have been shivering from cold from the icy glare he was giving her. She gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. His kicks and hits had already left blue and purple marks all over her soft skin even though she knew very well that he was holding himself back and he was fighting only hard enough to keep her busy. And as it seemed it wasn't taking so much energy out of him._

" _That was it all that you had?" A deep, masculine voice asked. "Too bad, I was just warming up. Maybe next time we can actually start to fight." The bastard was insulting her so openly it made her blood boil in fury. As she glanced up her eyes narrowed farther. He wasn't even sweating whereas she was about to drop from sheer exhaustion._

 _She clenched her teeth so hard a muscle ticked in her jaw and her eyes blazed as she jumped at him again, aiming for his left arm with her knife. He moved swiftly to the side and lifted his right hand for a hit. A movement she knew he would do. He had pulled that trick before and she had fallen for it and had earned yet another bruise. Well she wasn't going to make the same mistake for the second time. She rolled away just as he turned her way and tried to kick his leg from under him. He jumped away in the very last second and with a swift maneuver he sent her to the floor again. She landed hard on the mat for the thousandth time that day. She didn't even bother to stand up again. She just laid there on her back staring up at the ceiling._

" _I am impressed you can learn from your mistakes. Maybe next time I will set half my mind into this fight."_

 _Serenity saw red in anger as she watched the silver haired man turning around. She was pretty sure if Endymion would not be standing at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe so lazily – almost bored - watching them, the Guard would have happily beat her to half dead. Why did she have to fight with Kunzite again? She threw an angry glare at Endymion. He knew very well that her relationship with his Guards was neutral at best but with Kunzite it had always been colder than the North Pole itself._

" _She wouldn't survive even a second against a Bestia on her own." Kunzite said interrupting her musing as he slowly made his way towards Endymion._

 _Icy anger and rage filler her veins, adrenaline filling her tired and worn body with renewed energy. She jumped on her feet and with one swift movement threw her knife right at his back. She wasn't really thinking, she didn't have to as she was certain there was no way in hell or heaven she could cause any serious damage to an Angel with one single knife._

 _Kunzite jumped aside in surprise but he was not fast enough. The knife bit into his left wing. It was a minor wound, so small it wasn't even bleeding but it didn't take anything away from the fact she actually managed to hit him._

 _There was a complete silence in the room for a whole second, none was moving before Kunzite charged at her with full speed…. and full force at once._

 _Serenity prepared herself for the impact she had no hope to avoid. She closed her eyes and waited… and waited some more but when nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes. Kunzite was staring down at her from not more than one inch from her face. In his hand he held a small dagger its sharp edge kissing her throat._ _If she moved, the blade would break her skin._

" _You are dead." He whispered so low it was a wonder she heard him at all. His eyes were cold and deadly._

 _Serenity gulped nervously all the way uncomfortable aware of the dagger against her skin. From the corner of her eyes she could see Endymion staring at them intently. His body lost his lazy and relaxed stance, his muscles tensed, ready to jump in, in case Kunzite did lose his self-control._

" _I managed to surprise you and hit you. You must admit that." Serenity answered finally, her eyes focusing again on the silver haired Angel in front of her._

" _Because you cheated." Kunzite hissed back but other than that he was unmoving._

" _I am just a human. I must use everything I have, even cheating, if I ever want to have the tiniest chance of surviving an Angel, don't you think?"_

 _Kunzite eyed her with such intensity it started to make her really nervous._

" _Kunzite." Endymion's voice drifted their way the warning was clear in his voice. He had nothing against the hard lessons his Guard gave Serenity, knowing very well other Angels would not hold themselves back if they ever got the chance to hurt her. The better she could fight against Kunzite the bigger the chances were she would survive long enough in case she was attacked. But still the rules were not negotiable, not even during training, no harm was allowed to come her way and his second was dangerously close to break that rule. He could feel it._

 _Kunzite pulled the dagger slowly away. "You are improving."_

 _The compliment was so unexpected, and so totally unlike anything she thought she'd ever hear from this Angel, she nearly forgot to answer._

" _Thanks." She muttered finally._

" _It doesn't mean I think you could survive an attack long enough for us to get there and save you." He leaned even closer to her this time whispering right into her ear. "If your death would mean Endymion's downfall I will do everything to protect you. But listen well little Princess, either you get better in fighting, with or without cheating I don't care, or you make sure this…. thing… between you two stops growing into importance. If I start to think you are too big of a weakness for him…" He trailed off letting her fill in the blanks and marched out of the room._

 _End of Flashback_

"You could have been killed today. Because you threw away your only weapon." Endymion said suddenly, waking her from the memories. He was now standing right next to her. He reached out and pulled her body hard against his.

"Don't do that again Serenity. Don't dare to put your life into danger ever again." He murmured into her ears as his lips brushed her hair holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. Then he kissed her with passionate urgency taking her breath away and literally making her light-headed. Her body ached for him. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her sensitive spot just below her ear.

"I was just protecting an innocent human." Serenity sighed, her fuzzy mind barely able to make a single thought as he slowly lead her back down on the bed, his masculine body covering her. His lips and hands were all over her body making her tremble and whimper with desire.

"I am protecting the humans but not at all cost. Nothing is worth your life." He whispered against her skin. When did they get naked? Serenity wondered her arms and legs wrapped around him while he nipped on her shoulder. She gasped in pain and desire. That was going to leave a mark.

"If any harm comes to you, both the human and angel world will get to know my wrath."

It was a promise, a dangerous one she knew he would keep. But she had no more time to think. He took her mouth the same way he took her body, kissing her deeply, until she came in a breathy, teary cry of bone-melting satisfaction.

 **Well, that was it for today. What do you think? In the next chapter Endymion will have the meeting with his Guards. What will Kunzite say? What is going to happen with Mina? How will Endymion react to all that he will find out about the attack? So many questions (:**

 **sabina21: A lot of your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thanks a lot for leaving reviews! That is interesting with the Mina-Endy-Kunzite triangle. If there is one of course. But Mina has her own motives, we will find out about it later.**

 **raye85: Yeah Mina is definitely on the wrong side. The question is way? We will see more of her in the next chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers! Thanks a lot for your reviews! I was really happy about them, it is a great feedback for me when I read that I managed to bring through the feelings I wanted. This chapter was really difficult to write but I think it turned out well. It is mostly about the mystery happening in the city lately and it also gives you an insight about the Guards and Endymion. I hope you are going to like it!**

 **Chapter 10**

" _What is it Zoisite?"_ Kunzite asked his brother as he finally left the ugly mansion behind. He truly and wholeheartedly hated the house and its master. His blood was still boiling from the bare suggestion his cousin had made.

" _We need to have an emergency meeting."_ Zoisite's answer came immediately. His voice echoed with urgency and anxiety in his mind.

It made Kunzite frown. Something was wrong…. _"A meeting about what?"_

" _We need to talk about the attacker."_ Zoisite's answer only made him more confused.

" _What attacker?"_

" _The one you perished in the city."_ Zoisite sounded somewhat hesitant now.

" _In the city? When?"_

His answer was a heavy silence buzzing in his mind for a moment. _"Where are you Kunzite?"_

" _I am just leaving the house of my favorite cousin why? Zosiite what the hell is going on?"_ He was slowly losing his patience. He was the head of the Guards and he was damn sure something was not right… not right at all.

" _Come to the station. We need to talk now."_ Damn right they needed to talk!

" _To the city? All of us? Why not Stoneforest?"_ He asked but he was already on his way towards the human world not wanting to waste any time.

" _Endymion doesn't want to leave the city until Serenity gets better."_ Get better? Kunzite greeted his teeth in silent fury. What the fuck had just happened?!

-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Zoisite informed him that Kunzite and the others were on their way to the station, Endymion slowly and carefully unwrapped himself from Serenity's sweet body, making sure he did not disturb her sleep. She needed rest after what had happened today. It really should not have surprised him that his absence woke her. He was not a fool and stopped denying the bond between them a long time ago.

"Where are you going?"

The sleepy murmur made him stop in front of the window. He threw a glance back at her over his shoulder.

"I need to meet with the Guards. I want to know why Kunzite perished the body of your attacker. Go back to sleep little kitten."

"Hm…" She was already half-asleep again. He doubted she would even remember having this conversation.

Endymion smiled gently at her sleeping form. He was really reluctant to leave her behind when she was still recovering but the knowledge that none could harm her, none would dare to harm her in this city, in his flat in his bed, and that fact made him somewhat relaxed. Finally he spread his wings and flew out towards the station.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the building. By the time he arrived, everyone but Kunzite had been there. The confusion and anxiety were palpable as his Guards turned to him at once.

"Did you manage to get into the city without anyone seeing you?" Zoisite asked the others as Endymion nodded in greeting and stopped in front of the closed door.

His answer was a snort from Jedite. "Of course. Easier than taking a breath." He smirked.

"Have you had a chance yet to find out anything about Beryl?" Endymion asked, too wind up about the attack earlier to care for joking around. He was also aware that it was not even a whole 24 hours ago when he had asked his spymaster to work his way into an Archangel's house so the question should had been ridiculous, the task impossible to do within such short time. But Jedite was not just an Angel… he was truly the best spymaster out there. He was not disappointed when his Guard grinned back at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I had."

Endymion wanted to know more but they had no time to discuss that topic right then as with a silver flash, Kunzite just arrived. And with that, Endymion's attention was focused fully and solely on him.

"Kunzite what do you know?" He asked immediately, he didn't think there was a need to explain the situation to his second.

Kunzite frowned as he looked around the room. Four pairs of eyes were on him, all of them filled with question. "I have a feeling you aren't talking about my dearest cousin Diamond."

There was a heavy, uncomfortable silence in the room for a few moments.

"We meant Serenity's attacker in the city."

Confused blinks and soft murmurs came from every corner of the room. Zoisite cleared his throat.

"There was a Bestia in the city. He attacked Serenity today afternoon. When I killed it, we saw your angel fire consuming the body."

"I haven't been in the human's world today at all up until now."

The answer caused an uncomfortable silent in the room again.

"Wait… how the hell did a Bestia get into the city? It is not possible." Nephrite frowned this time looking around in the room.

"Are you sure it was an Angel fire?" Jedite asked blinking several times as well. Something was very wrong here.

Zoisite nodded. "I know what I saw. It was an Angel fire. A silver one. Your color." He turned to Kunzite again.

"I was at my cousin's the whole time. I don't know what hell you are talking about!"

"So if it was not Kunzite, and it was neither one of us, you want to tell me that not only a Bestia managed to get into the city without us knowing about it – which is simply not possible - but another Angel as well? It can't be." Jedite shook his head in disbelieve.

"Jedite is right. Either one of those two things are impossible. Not here in Selena, not without any of us noticing it in advance." Nephrite nodded in agreement.

"Even if one of those could somehow happen, what are the chances of all two happening at the same time by coincidence?" Zoisite frowned rubbing his chin. Ever since this afternoon it seemed like they were having this very bizarre dream where all sorts of impossible things were happening.

"I can answer that question very easily. There is no such _bad luck._ Especially if you consider the fact the Bestia happened to attack Serenity. That is already 3 things very unlikely to happen. The chances of them to happen on the same day _by chance_ are zero." Nephrite hissed through his teeth. Someone was playing a nasty game with them and he didn't like it one bit.

"Whoever perished the body he or she is the one who brought the Bestia into the city." Endymion said suddenly and the room went quiet immediately, all eyes turning to him. You could cut the tension with a knife as the guards nodded in agreement.

"You said that the Angel fire was silver, right?" Nephrite turned to Zoisite with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I am certain of that." Zoisite confirmed. Nephrite span towards Kunzite.

"It was a natural reaction from us to think it was your Angel fire. We have never thought for a second that another Angel could get into the city. But if it wasn't yours… " He trailed off. "Was your cousin at home when you met up with him?"

Kunzite's eyes narrowed, his mind immediately jumping to conclusion. "He has a silver fire as well. We both have the same color in us." He confirmed. "He arrived about 15 minutes after I got there. He had Earth-dirt on him." The room went into complete silence. None was moving but Endymion's eyes turned into an icy blue, burning with anger.

"But when I asked, he denied the fact he had been on Earth. He said he had been at Beryl and one of her Guards had something to do on Earth earlier." He added quickly, looking at Endymion. "Now I wouldn't be surprised if he would be lying. But why or how would he end up here?" Kunzite frowned. It seemed the more they tried to solve the mystery the more unanswered questions popped up.

"I didn't have much time for spying but I managed to contact one of my good friends, who happen to know a Guard of Beryl. I can confirm that she indeed sent her Guards to the Earth today. So that is actually a possible scenario that Diamond was telling the truth. I don't know yet the details about this mission and I don't know what color of Angel fire Beryl's Guards are using." Jedite added and it only took one look at Endymion for him to set his jaw into a firm line. "I will find out every detail as soon as possible. It shouldn't be a problem."

"If Serenity was attacked specifically…." Nephrite trialed off not really wanting to finish the thought.

"She denies that. She said the attacked person was an older woman. She just happened to be there and saved her." Zoisite said.

"Too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Jedite murmured bitterly.

"But it is possible. Why would anyone want to attack specifically her?" Nephrite added. The Guards all looked at Endymion warily. They all knew very well why she could have been a target but for that to be possible, it meant somehow, someone found out about the connection between her and Endymion. A connection, which was more than just a short little lesion. They had suspected that for a while now but Endymion's every action since the attack made it more and more obvious.

"Unless there is a spy in the city." Kunzite added suddenly. Everyone in the room turned towards him gaping.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Jedite jumped on his feet, his wings firing up into an angry red. "I dare you to say it! I dare you to accuse that one of us would ever, **EVER** betray Endymion!" It was such an offense Jedite could barely hold his emotions in check. His body was tense, fire burned in his eyes and wings. Nephrite and Zoisite stared at their leader with anger and hurt as well.

"It can be." Endymion's quiet statement made them to turn towards him in utter shock, unable to speak. "There can be a human here in the city, who is playing a double game with giving out information to an Angel."

Realization hitting the three Guards they relaxed somewhat but their eyes shined with bewilderment.

"Humans are terrified of Angels. Angels hate the humans and most of them try to kill them. How would an alliance be possible?" Nephrite asked frowning, disbelieve evident in his eyes.

"Just like it happened with the city and me? It is not impossible for two with similar goals to meet up." Endymion shrugged.

"It is logical." Zoisite agreed. "The people here know about your relationship with Serenity. You have never made a secret out of it."

"Understatement of the year." Jedite snorted but none paid any attention to him.

"If that is how it is, then this Angel is probably testing how deep this affection of yours is running with her. How much they could hurt you through her." Nephrite hissed through his teeth, his fist clenched in anger not liking the idea at all. This was what all of them feared after all. That she would be too much of a weakness for him. And it just proved to become true.

"It is very much possible. In this case you should prove them wrong Endymion." Kunzite said turning to the dark angel. "You have to show them that any attack on her does not affect you at all."

Endymion looked at him with blazing eyes. "Just what are you saying Kunzite?" He asked slowly, his voice lacking any emotion; only his eyes were alive with blue fire.

"That you should back away from her for a while. Put some distance between the two of you to make it look like, it doesn't really matter to you what happens with her." Nephrite answered.

Endymion looked at each of his Guards one by one. He could see the same emotion on their faces and part of his mind saw the logic behind what they were saying. But another part, a way bigger part, was rebelling with all its power against the very idea.

"Who says if I would do that, they wouldn't kill her just to test their theory?" He asked. There was no answer to that. Because they all knew it was a possibility.

"No." Endymion said with determination.

"Endymion-" Nephrite started desperately trying to make his Sire see the logic. His brothers were all aligned on this. Even Jedite. For them Endymion's life was more important than anything… They swore to protect him and they were going to do that, no matter what.

"No." Endymion said again. When Zoisite opened his mouth to argue, he lifted a hand in warning, his wings turning into black fire, darker than night itself, his eyes burning with a blue wrath. "I said no. It is not a suggestion; it is not up to questioning. I won't put her life into danger because of a theory which can work or not. If it is not working, she would die. It is not worth it."

"Your life is worth everything." Kunzite said. Pure fire must have replaced the blood in Endymion's veins, because it took everything in him to control the anger scorching inside when he looked around in the room.

"Listen to me. All of you. You are my Guards, by choice. I never forced you and I never will. I trust every single one of you with my life. But hear me now. None is going to risk her life. Because if anything happens to her, I will destroy this world and every living being in it without a second thought." He spoke with such force in his voice that it made the room burn with his power, pure and bright.

"You bonded with her." Kunzite said after a while. It wasn't a question. His face and voice was lacking any emotion as he watched Endymion carefully.

The dark Angel said nothing as he stood in front of the door. Heavy silence filled the room as the Guards looked at each other and at their Sire in wonder and confusion.

"God damn it you always have to choose the most difficult path, don't you?" Jedite swore suddenly breaking the heavy silence. "You couldn't bond with a nice, cute Angel, could you? No, you had to choose a human, who is weak and who can be killed even by a baby Angel." He shook his head but his body relaxed, slowly losing its tension. "If there is a next life, I am pretty sure when I reborn I will be serving you again and you will fall in love with a Princess of another planet with what we will be in a war, so we could face again all sorts of shit." He let out a chuckle then with a sigh he took a step towards Endymion and his face turned serious again.

"You are my brother and my Sire. I chose to serve you because I believe in you. Because I know what you fight for, is worth to fight for. I will protect you and your heart. Always." He said and dropped on his knee. "I swear to protect you with my soul and life, my Sire." He said bowing his head.

"I swear to protect you with my soul and life, my Sire." In union Zoisite and Nephrite repeated the statement, dropping on their knees and bowing their heads as well.

Endymion watched the display of honor, his heart filling with love and gratitude for his Guards, his brothers. He turned towards Kunzite who still stood a few feet from him. As their eyes met the silver haired angel slowly took a few steps towards him, his gaze never leaving him.

He stopped right next to him. "I don't approve it." He said but Endymion knew him better than anyone and waited patiently.

"I don't because it puts you into danger and gives your opponent a huge advantage against you. An advantage they would otherwise never have. But I will do everything to protect you. And your heart. Forever." He said and dropped on his knee right in front of him. "I swear to protect you **and your heart** with my soul and life, m Sire."

Endymion said nothing for a long while as he watched his Guards. Their combined energy, their loyalty filled his body, gave him such extra power that for a moment his whole being fleshed with silver, red, green and blue. When the energy embedded into him he finally opened his eyes. "Thank you. All of you." His voice was soft but firm at the same time. The four other angels smiled up at him and rose to their feet in union. They all had made the same oath before still the reconfirmation seemed to make their bond stronger than ever.

"What do we do now?" Zoisite asked breaking the silence. The tension returned immediately at full force as frustration and anger filled the room again as four pairs of eyes turned towards Endymion.

 **So… What do you think? Who was the Bestia? Who was he working for? Was Serenity really a target? And what will happen now? (:**

 **sabina21: That discussion is going to happen in the next chapter!**

 **EvanSol0919: I will see if it is something the story wants to tell (:**

 **tryntee13: I think he knows that. But he also trusts his Second.**

 **Jewelzy: i loved the flashbacks too! They just happened (: And I am happy you saw Endy like that. That was exactly what I was aiming for!**

 **angelamichaelis: Yes Mina can be confusing right now but it will all be clear soon I promise.**

 **guest: You are actually very right about Mina! First of all she and Kunzite are my second favorite couple as well. I am really happy about your review because those feelings are exactly what I wanted to awake in the readers. But don't worry, everything will be explained very soon. I love Mina and she will get her story explained. As well as Kunzite. It turned out those two will have the biggest plot in the story after Endy-Sere.**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks a lot! Merry Christmas to you too!**


	12. Interview -Special Edition for Christmas

**Dear All! It just came into my mind. I wanted to surprise you with something and hey I decided to make an interview with our favorite men well Angels from the story! This is a special edition but I hope you are gonna have fun reading it! Merry merry Christmas to all of you and your loved ones!**

 **Interview**

I glance at my clock nervously. In about 2 minutes my first interviewee will arrive. I check quickly if I got everything ready. The questions, the pen, the paper. It is 3:58 pm. Everything is ready. 3:59 pm. I clear my throat and fidget in my seat nervously.

"Am I late? I hope I am not!"

The deep voice coming from the window surprises me and I jump. It shouldn't really surprise me. And the sight shouldn't either. The tall, blond man is really handsome. His beautiful red wings are breathtaking as well.

"Em, no you are exactly in time." I say really nervously now.

"Good. I was a bit worried. I wanted to leave in time but I couldn't help myself, you know." He grins at me and comes closer to the small table. "Oh." He raises an eyebrow as he looks at the chair across the table. I don't really understand first what his issue is. "Really nice of you to think about the wings. Nephrite is going to appreciate it." He says and slumps down. The chair has an opening at the end so angels won't have to worry about their wings when they sit down.

"Sure thing. I am writing your story so I should know about these details right?" I ask. Jedite is really so relaxed and cheerful my worry slowly goes away. Maybe this interview session won't be that hard after all.

"You are right." He grins at me. His smile really makes women's heart beat faster. "Do you have questions?" He asks and I blush.

"Eh, yeah. Sorry." Damn angels are really, really good looking. I clear my throat again.

"You know this is a special edition for the readers for Christmas." I begin.

"Yeah. I think this is really nice of you." He says.

"So as beginning, do you angels celebrate Christmas?" I ask my first question.

"No. Well we never did before. It is a human thing we were aware of but really all this Christmas Tree and stuff makes little sense to us. But ever since Serenity we started to accommodate to some human's tradition." He shrugs.

"So you are actually getting together?"

"Yeah. We go to Stoneforest. The Guards and –"

I quickly lift my hand. "Don't spoil the story!"

"Ah, right you just begin telling them our story." Jedite grins. "So yeah we get together. Alfred makes some really nice food and we exchange presents." He explains.

"What was the best gift you ever received and from whom?" I ask.

"It was actually a pen. Made out of my feather." He says smiling boyishly. "Serenity let it made for me. I really cherish that pen."

"You seem to be very close to her. Closer than the others." I say.

"Yeah. I like her. She is really nice, smart and intelligent and it doesn't hurt she looks like a goddess." He winks.

"Was there ever any… deeper feelings you had for her? Other than friendship?"

Jedite stays quiet for a while thinking. "I really liked her. But not in a romantic way. Never so. From the beginning on she belonged to Endymion it was so clear I wonder how we didn't notice it sooner."

"It seems like the Guards' relationship with Serenity was very… rough at the beginning. " I continue.

"Well yes. It makes sense. She was a great weakness for Endymion. None of us wants to see him in any kind of danger. She was a human in the angel's world. So easy to kill. Endymion had many enemies. You must understand Endymion had before basically no weaknesses. He was the best Warrior ever, intelligent, a good leader. Then suddenly he bonded with a human. That was such a weakness we feared we could not protect him from." He explains.

"But still you seemed to be not that harsh on her as the others." I say.

"No. I always liked her. But nothing is more important than Endymion's life."

"How would you describe your relationship with Endymion?" I ask my next question.

"I can't really." He shrugs. "He is my brother. Not by blood but he is. He is also my Sire. The one I would always serve. Because I believe in what he believes in and I am sure he would change the world to a better place."

I nod in understanding smiling slightly at him. "Your favorite dessert?"

Jedite grins. "I love everything that is sweet. But if I have to choose, I have to admit nothing is best than chili chocolate."

"Okay. Thanks Jedite for your time." I say changing to my next paper and wincing.

"Oh, you are welcomed. Who is next?" He asks as he stays up stretching his arms.

"Kunzite." I murmur.

Jedite bursts out laughing. "Good luck with that!" He grins and in a flesh of red he is gone.

I don't have time to sit back down when right across me a firm, emotionless face appears. Silver eyes bore into mine and I can't help but gulp.

"Hi Kunzite. Thanks for coming."

He looks at me with firm eyes then finally nods. I let out a sigh of relief. I actually was half expecting him not to show up.

"You thought I won't come." He says as he sits down and I stare at him taken aback. "I know people think I am not the most likeable character." He says.

I shake my head quickly. "They will come around when they read your full story."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugs crossing his long, sexy legs. Wow this man, eh angel is damn hot.

"It doesn't really help that you are saying that." I frown at him. "Because I think you are one of the best characters in the story." I say firmly, pressing my lips together.

He looks at me for a long time without a word. "I guess it will help my case when the writer thinks so much about me." He says and I gap at him. I think he is actually smiling. "You are just like Sere."

I make a face and let the nickname slip. I told them not to spoil the story, really…

"So, we are here because it is soon Christmas in our world." I tell him.

"And you came up with this idea of interviewing us. You just want to get more reviews." He says and I really have to bite down on my tongue. I can see why Serenity finds him annoying at times.

"I want them to get to know you guys better. Especially you. I am a fan of you and I want them to give you a chance." I explain.

He does not say anything so I sigh. Let's start with the questions. "So, your relationship started quiet badly with Serenity…"

"I thought you wanted them to like me? I am not sure that is the best topic to make that happen." He raises an eyebrow and I really have to grip my pen to control myself. I love his character but it is damn hard with him sometimes.

"Maybe if they get to know your motives…" I try.

"You said not to spoil anything."

I could really cry at this point of time. I think he took pity of me because he finally stared to talk.

"Yeah it started badly. But she deserved it." And now I seriously start to think he was right. People won't like him better after this. "She was so weak. Couldn't even hold a damn sword right. Sure she was beautiful but Endymion could get anyone he wanted. Why a human?" He sighs and closes his eyes. I frown because he looks actually tired.

"But you know I really couldn't help but look up at her at the same time. She never gave up. She could even surprise me. She really proved every single time she wanted to be with him. Wanted to earn her place by his side. That is not something you could just ignore."

I smile brightly at him. Now we are getting somewhere. "But you didn't approve the relationship between them." I say.

"No, I didn't. Not for a long time. But I was always clear about that." He says his silver eyes bright as he looks at me.

"But not because you hated her." I go on pushing him to talk.

"No. Because of Endymion's safety. Nothing can be as important as that." He says.

"Speaking about Endymion. How would you describe your relationship with him?"

He doesn't say anything for a while. Then he tilts his head to the side. "Brotherhood."

I smile back at him. "I love the most your loyalty towards him you know." I say out of affection.

"You are the writer, you should know these stuffs." He shrugs but I can see the tiny smile at the corner of his lips.

"Now about another topic. We left the story at a very sensitive spot. Mina is at Diamond's mansion and you seemed to be very cruel with her." I wince as I see his eyes burning up with angry fire.

"If I can't spoil anything I don't want to comment on that right now." He hisses through his teeth and I quickly clear my throat.

"Just let the people know things are not always as they look like at first sight." I murmur downcasting my eyes.

"They are definitely not. I had to learn that in a painful way."

I also like that he is always so painfully honest but I don't say that out load. I check my last question on the paper and am not sure if I should ask but if I took the time to write it down…

"What is your favorite dessert?" I ask shyly.

He blinks at me several times not really believing I am actually asking him that. "You can ask the silliest questions but if you must to know it is Brownie." He murmurs.

"Thanks. And thanks for coming, really." I say and we stand up. Before he leaves he turns to me surprising me. I thought he couldn't wait to get out of here.

"I like how you are writing our story. Don't change me even if they don't really like me at the moment. That is who I am, let them know the real me."

I blush as I nod. Kunzite really is my second favorite. As he leaves within seconds the door opens and Zoisite walks in. Without wings…

"Eh, you know I am the writer right?" I ask as he walks to the seat and sits down.

"Sure thing." He says smiling brightly.

"I know you are an Angel and you have wings… you don't need to hide them." I say politely as I sit down.

"Oh… Right. I am just so used to hide them around humans… no offense." He says quickly with a nervous smile as the illusion drops and his beautiful wings come into view.

"None taken." I say smiling back at him. With Zoisite it is really easy to talk. Probably because he is so used to be around humans.

"So, how was the interview with Mr. Grumpy?" He asks grinning.

"It was good. He is not a grumpy." I murmur.

"Ah right. You like him!" He says and now he is really smirking. Funny I thought Jedite was the one who always smiles.

"I like all of you. And he is not my absolute favorite." I say. "Wait… I should be the one with questions here." I frown at him.

"What did you expect from the head of guards of the city?" He laughs then looks at me. "Fine, fine. Ask your questions."

"Soon it is Christmas time. How do you like this time of the year?" I can't help but notice how his eyes lit up.

"Oh I love it! I really do! The others don't really get it. They play along because of Serenity. You know if they would not, she would get upset which would make Endymion upset and you don't want to make an Arc-"

"Zoisite! Spoiler!" I cry out. Jesus, these guys are dangerous!

"Ah sorry! I mean you don't want to make him upset. Period." He laughs nervously. "Anyway, besides Endymion I am the one with the-"

My eyes burn like fire. If he dares to spoiler again I will quit.

"With the most experience with humans." He looks at me in question and I nod. That was a nice saving.

"So I love all the fuss around Christmas. It is really nice!" He finishes clearly proud of himself for the spoiler free answer. I have to keep the interview short with him or he will spoiler everything, I realize.

"How come your illusion works so well and no human could see your wings?" I ask.

"Humans see only what they want to see. It is really not that difficult." He shrugs. "I mean really. It is not a big deal."

"But are they there or do they disappear completely with the illusion?" I ask.

"They are there. But none can see or feel them. Like I said you would be surprised how easily most people can be manipulated." He says.

"About your relationship with Endymion. How would you describe it?" I ask and I am not surprised that he also takes some time to think about it.

"He is like a leader to us. And a friend at the same time. The best friend you can ever have. I am happy I can be his Guard. It really is an honor. He and all the other guys. We are like family. It is really hard to explain." He says finally.

"I understand. It is hard to explain in the story as well but I think the readers got it." I smile.

"Yeah. People usually just got the feeling, we just talk about it last night before sleep, we were just hugging each other, enjoying each other's company with-"

"ZOISITE!" I cry out pulling on my hair.

"Oh… right… no spoiling the story." He laughs.

"Just tell me your damn favorite dessert and we are done." I say so angry I could break the pen in my hand.

"Cheesecake." He grins at me. "I will go now. Next time invite me when the story is told so I can't spoil anything." He winks at me and he is gone.

I start to think this whole interview session was a bad idea. But I don't have much time to muse about it because someone just clears his throat rather loudly.

"You are neglecting me." Nephrite says and he walks to the chair and sits down actually pouting.

"Excuse me?" I ask frowning.

"Even in your story I have like a minor role." He says crossing his arms.

"You do realize this story is about Endymion and Serenity." I say softly.

"Yeah but still Kunzite plays a big role in it. Even Zoisite and Jedite are mentioned more than I am. I came to the interview so people won't forget I am also there." He sounds actually hurt.

"We just started with the story. You have to admit you weren't really present at the beginning. You were guarding the city from outside." I try to explain.

"Yeah fine. But don't forget to mention me more often when… you know… we move the story to the other location." He sighs.

"Yeah sure I won't forget about you." I smile softly at him.

"Good good. So what would you like to know?" He says suddenly all cheerful. Yeah I almost forgot how fast his mood can change.

"About Christmas. Soon we are going to celebrate it in our world."

"Oh right! Merry Christmas to you all!" He says brightly and I slap my face.

"Nephrite… they are all gonna like you once you are more involved in the story."

"I know. But it never hurts to have a good basis." He winks at… none. I am about to tell him we are not in TV and people won't watch this but I let it go.

"So, about Christmas…" I try to get us back on track.

"Oh yeah. I love it. The Christmas tree doesn't make much sense but the cooking and baking! I love it! You know why." He winks at me this time.

"Yeah." I smile at him.

"Once Serenity asked for the recipe of muffins. My favorite by the way I know you asked the guys about that. So she tried to be nice and bake them but she must have used salt instead of sugar. Gods was it terrible. We were laughing so hard. She felt terrible about it. Endy ate actually two of them saying they were not that bad. Bonded angels do crazy things believe me." He laughs.

"Talking about bonds. Can you tell us something about it? Not too much, I don't want-"

"No spoilers. Got it. Let me see." He rubs his chin before he turns to me again. "This is very special even with our kind. Only true soul mates can bond. It is a very strong connection between lovers, something that can't really be broken. Bonded Angels would do anything for each other. They can feel each other's emotions as well." He starts.

"Like the mental bond between you and Endymion." I say nodding.

"Similar but much ,much stronger." He says.

"Does every Angel have such mental bonds?" I ask.

"No not everyone. Every Angel is capable of having such mental bonds. But it has to be maintained and it happens only between angels who share strong kinship. It is a two ways street; you have to allow the others in. We all do that. No barrios towards Endymion. We willingly let him in our minds." He answers.

"You must really trust him. He could read everything about you if he wants to."

"True. But he would never do that." He says it with such faith I really don't think there is need for farther questions.

"How would you describe your relationship with Endymion?" I ask instead.

"He is the forever."

I blink several times at the mysterious answer and would really ask more about it but I glance at my clock and gulp. My last interview will begin within seconds. My last and most exciting one.

"Thanks for taking the time for doing this." Nephrite says smiling as he stands up. "I think it was a good idea." He waves goodbye and disappears into the late afternoon.

I sit down and take several deep breaths. My palms are sweating. I am hot and cold at the same time as I wait patiently. My heart is beating so wildly I almost miss the quiet sound of wings rustling. Taking a deep breath I glance up and my eyes meet those of deep, deep blue.

Unearthly blue. Serenity says that all the time and God is she right. My favorite color is blue, but I swear I have never ever seen such blue in my life. His wings are darker than midnight and so magnificent I have to try my very best not to drool.

"Hi Endymion. Please take a seat." I say and I am proud that my voice sounds so steady.

He says nothing but sits down across me.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot." I smile at him now that he is sitting he is a bit less intimidating. But he is goddamn sexy as hell. Serenity you are one lucky girl.

He nods but says nothing. Wow I just realized the air is actually buzzing with his energy.

"I hope Serenity is doing all right?" I ask.

"She is resting at home." He finally speaks. His voice is really soft and firm at the same time.

"I know you don't like to leave her alone." I say.

"She can take care of herself. And she is not alone. If something was wrong I would know within a second and would be by her side in 2 minutes." His answer is clear. No-nonsense….

"Your relationship with her is very special. We just read about your first meeting and we got some flashbacks about the past. Did you know immediately she was the one for you?"

"Yes and no." I raise my eyebrow at his answer. "Deep down my entire being reacting at her presence. Immediately. But I tried to ignore it. My mind blocked it. But yes, deep down I knew it when I saw her fighting that Bestia."

"Your Guards did not really like her, first. Especially with Kunzite she had some rough time. What did you think about that?"

"I trust my Guards. Always did. I could see Kunzite was walking on thin ice when it came to Serenity. But he is the one I knew would never betray me. He hated the whole idea of the relationship between me and Serenity but still he was there every single time I or she needed him. I let him walk on that tiny ice. Because Serenity needed to learn the way my world was working." He said.

"But if he would have lose control." I trail off.

"I trust he wouldn't." He answered.

"I understand that. But if he would…" I push on the topic.

"Then he would be dead." The answer was clear.

"He is your best friend." I point out.

"And she is my soul… None can hurt her. Absolutely none."

"You also often refer to Jedite as her Papillon. Were you ever jealous of him?" I ask smiling.

"Yes but not in the way you probably think. I want her full attention, always. I want to make her laugh and smile. And Jedite manages to do that so easily. I am jealous he has such an easy way with cheering her up." He says with a small smile. It makes wonder to his already breathtaking face.

"With which Guard do you think Serenity has now the best relationship with?" I shot my next question.

"She enjoys the company of Jedite but she trusts Kunzite the most."

"That is hard to imagine at the moment." I say.

"They are both stubborn so I doubt either one of them would actually admit they actually like each other." Endymion shrugs.

"How would you describe your relationship with Serenity?" I ask and I am actually really curious about his answer.

"We are one." He says immediately and without hesitation. "She is my other half and I am hers. We function right when we are together. She is my heart and soul."

I am taken aback by the emotions filling the room as he speaks. I wish he had a sibling…

"I am sure some readers are wondering how this romance would work. You are an Angel and she is a human. Angels live for thousands of years humans only for some decades. " I say finally.

"It is really simple. If she dies, I die."

"Would your Guards allow that?"

"It is not up to them to decide. But we both know fortunately, we do not have to make a choice." He smirks knowing he is spoiling. But I have a soft spot, a pretty big one for him so I am not saying anything.

"Would you tell us what is your favorite dessert?" I ask instead.

"Chocolate. Dark chocolate." He says his eyes shining with joy. He is clearly recalling a memory. Something I think I don't want to know. I blush and put my pen and paper down.

"Thanks for coming. I hope the readers will like this special edition."

"Let's hope so." He nods and stands up. The room charges with his energy again. "Merry Christmas to you all." He says as he flies out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, I am very sorry you had to wait this long for this next chapter. For your wait this is longer than my usual chapters! Life was going on, broken laptop, lost writing etc… But now all is again up and running! I hope you did not give up on this story and are going to like this new chapter! (:**

 **Chapter 11**

"There are two areas where we need to act and fast."

Endymion's voice caught everyone's attention immediately. The Guards were standing in front of him, their keen eyes focused, their wings spread out wide and glowing with tension.

"We are facing an issue in the city, within the humans. There is most likely a traitor among them. We need to find out who it is and who he or she is working for. Since when and why?"

"I will investigate it." Zoisite nodded, his eyes narrowed with anger. "I am the head of the city's guards. They know me; they think I am a human, one of them. Maybe this traitor would even think it would be beneficial for them to get someone with power on their sides."

"Or this person likes to work alone. You have to be careful Zoi." Jedite, the one with the most experience with spying said. "I could do it better." He turned toward Endymion with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in this case." Endymion started and lifted his hand when Jedite wanted to protest. "Plus we need you elsewhere. Zoisite is right, the humans know him. He can walk among them and can get in anywhere." He added.

"Sire." Jedite and Zoisite said at once.

"Now about the other part of the story. At the moment there are two possibilities about who the Angel behind this could be. Diamond or Beryl." Endymion continued.

"Or both of them." Nephrite added his lips sat into a firm line.

"Possible." Endymion nodded in agreement. "Jedite I need you to find out as much about Beryl and her Guards as possible. When they were on Earth? Who did they meet? Where were they? What fire they have inside them?"

"Consider it done." Jedite said his usually playful eyes now hard with determination.

Endymion turned to Kunzite. The dark angel did not have to say anything. His Guard and Second understood the request without words. "I will pay some extra visits to my favorite cousin." He said hating the idea of spending time with the other angel but knowing his duties. He was prepared to do everything to protect his Sire. "It is best you know Diamond found himself an ally. Mina is his mistress. I saw her in the house. Permanent guest." He added his silver-grey eyes lacking any emotion.

"What the hell?" Jedite asked surprised, gaping at his brother.

Endymion's eyes narrowed into a thin line, his body tensed. "I thought I heard her voice when they gathered the people last time outside Selena but I wasn't sure."

"But wait, Mina? The one you used to be friends with?" Jedite frowned taken aback. "I thought she liked you."

"Love makes women blind and do crazy things." Kunzite snorted. Endymion glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes. His bitter tone made him tilt his head to the side but he didn't say anything.

"What about Selena?" Nephrite asked suddenly. "The woman who was around when the attack happened? And other humans who must have seen the fight. We should inform their consult and calm the people down. It would cause a riot if they found out a Bestia could get into the city."

"I will take care about that tomorrow." Endymion said flicking his hand dismissively.

"What about Serenity?" Jedite asked a bit uncomfortable. "If it was indeed an attack against you, she will be targeted again."

"I will take her away for a while." Endymion 's answer surprised everyone in the room.

"Take away? Where do you want to bring her?" Nephrite frowned.

"Where none would think to look." That only made the Guards more confused and uneasy "To Stoneforest."

The silence was so heavy it hurt the ears. The Guards stood without moving like frozen statues. They seemed paralyzed with shock. They gaped open mouthed at their Sire for a whole minute unable to talk.

"That is forbidden." Nephrite whispered but in the silence it sounded like a gunshot.

"Endymion… no. That is one rule none can break. Not even you. You can't bring a human to Angel's world. You will be executed if anyone would find out." Zoisite shook his head as well, his eyes so wide they almost popped out of his skull.

"None can get into my estate without us knowing it. None would find out." Endymion shrugged.

"I… No. No absolutely not." Jedite said all of a sudden. "Look, I like Serenity, I do, really. But this is too much. You can't risk that much."

"Do you have any better idea how to keep her safe?" Endymion asked looking at his Guards with raised eyebrows.

"We will watch her. 24 hours a day if needed." Kunzite's voice was harsh and cold.

"You mean I will. No Angels are allowed into the city except Endymion. He swore to the consult, no Angels would be allowed to enter the city." Zoisite added.

"And then what? We are in the city now as well. No humans can see us if we don't want to be seen." Jedite took Kunzite's side. "Anything is better than bringing Serenity to Elysion."

"But Serenity is not sitting in a closed up room all day." Zoisite argued.

"You can order her to do so." Nephrite turned toward Endymion with raised eyebrows.

"You clearly do not know her." Jedite snorted at the idea.

"Why? She must understand it is for her safety." Nephrite frowned. He had spent the less time with Serenity up until now so it was true he knew her the less but he couldn't see what would be so difficult in playing hide for a few days when it was all about her protection.

"I can talk with her but she won't sit around all day doing nothing. Especially if she finds out she was targeted." Endymion shook his head as well.

"So, order her." Nephrite shrugged truly clueless why everyone was so difficult about it. This was a good plan.

"I don't have such power over her." Endymion said and Nephrite' jaw dropped to the floor when instead of anger he saw a small smile playing at the corner of his friend's lips.

"What do you mean you don-" he trailed off before realization hit him. He forgot it… True she was just a human but she was also bounded with Endymion. When it came to bounded couples no man would force his will on his lover. If the tiny priestess with no power at all, would decide to walk out to the desert around Selena, Endymion would go crazy with anger and worry but would sooner tear out his own throat then force her do something she truly didn't want to do. Unless of course it was life threatening danger. He was just considering if the situation now counted as one when Kunzite snorted loudly.

"So what?"

Everyone turned his way with raised eyebrows. "We will follow her around 24 hours a day if needed. What is the worst that can happen? Humans could actually see us. Fuck that. They can be pissed, they can leave the safest city on Earth if they don't like it. It is nothing compared to what can happen if Serenity gets into Elysion and someone finds out about it." Kunzite added.

Low murmurs of agreement could be heard from all corners of the room.

"Fine. But if things don't get under control soon I will have to do something." Endymion said finally. "If there is another attack against her, she will leave the city and come with me."

"It won't be necessary." Jedite said firmly.

"I will check the surrender of the city. The place where the last attack happened. Maybe I can find some sort of clue who they were." Nephrite nodded determinately.

"Good thinking. Let's see what we can find out in the next days."

Soon after that the Guards left one by one until only Endymion and Kunzite stayed in the room.

"Well, I will be on my way now. Tomorrow I will have to pay a visit to Diamond." Kunzite sighed making a face at the thought. He doubted anyone hated his cousin more than he did. But no matter how disgusted he was about the thought of the other silver haired Angel, he was going to spend as much time with him as was needed. He was going to find out what Diamond was up to. He had a feeling his cousin was the one responsible for the attack. As he made his way to the open window thinking about how he could play Diamond out, Endymion's voice made him stop.

"Are you sure Mina is working for him?"

Kunzite made a face, closing his eyes briefly. "Yeah. I saw her there. I even talked with her. She confirmed she was using her voice to manipulate humans." Kunizte said turning toward his friend. "She made no attempt to deny it."

"It is hard to believe she would side with him." Endymion mused frowning.

"You mean side with Diamond against you?" Kunzite asked folding his arms in front of his chest. "I don't think she sees it that way. She doesn't think that with her acts she is working against you."

"She must know what it means to help Diamond. Every Angel knows I am protecting the humans. She is obviously taking the other side." Endymion's frown only deepening on his forehead.

"Yeah. But she still has feelings for you. She thinks if the humans disappear or you get annoyed or betrayed by them you will go back to her." Kunzite said nonchalant but Endymion saw right through him as he narrowed his eyes.

"I would go back to her? We have never been together."

Kunzite shrugged. "Maybe that is exactly her issue. That she can't get you."

Endymion said nothing for a while tilting his head to the side. "You are bitter."

Kunzite frowned before his stance relaxed again. "It is annoying she turned out to be like this."

"I don't think you are right about her." Endymion said.

"I saw her there Endymion. I spoke with her." His voice was harsh all of a sudden.

"I don't doubt your honesty." Endymion answered calmly. "There must be a reason for her to act the way she is acting. And I don't think she has any deeper feeling than friendship. Towards me at least." He let his sentence trail off.

Kunzite snorted at that. "You are right, she just thinks she loves you. It is rather an obsession." He said before he spread his wings ready to fly through the window. "She loves only herself." He added and with a flash of silver he was gone.

Endymion looked after him for a while deep in thoughts. His friend was always good with suppressing his feelings, even ignoring them to the point he didn't even realized he had them. But he was his best friend for a reason. Shaking his head he took a deep breath. Reaching out with his mind a small smiled graced his lips. His little priestess was still sound asleep in his bed. She stirred only the slightest bit as their mind bounded for the briefest moment. As he let his presence slowly fade away from her mind he gritted his teeth. Whoever was behind this mess, they were going to pay dearly for this.

-0-0-0-0

Something warm and way too bright made her eyelids flutter, pulling her further away from the dark claws of sleep. Slowly her senses came back to her. She felt protected and warm. No ache from the previous day lingered, no pain from the injury on her arm. It was so peaceful and quiet she wished with all her mind she could go back to sleep. But she knew she couldn't. Today she promised to go out with the children and have a picnic. She also had to make sure that old lady from the day before was doing fine. And the Bestia… The world came rushing back to her and Serenity sat up on the bed all of a sudden. Well at least tried to. Heavy, midnight black wings pushed her right back on to bed. Even though the feathers were soft the impact was very hard and she let out a soft moan as she landed back on her back.

Almost immediately the wings hovering over her body moved, the fine feathers tickling ad caressing her naked body. As she tilted her head, her eyes met the mesmerizing blue ones now deeper than usual from sleep.

"Sorry." She whispered with a gently smile. Usually she was more aware of his wings when she woke up. From the very first moment on since she found herself in Endymion's bed in the mornings she noticed the warrior angel always slept with his wings spread out wide. They always covered her as if he tried to protect her even in his sleep. She found it rather charming and sweet.

Endymion said nothing for a moment, only kept watching her with those blue eyes she often found herself lost in. Shaking her head she smiled softly at him as she slipped out from under his wings.

"Going somewhere?"

His deep voice made her stop for a second as she quickly pulled her dress over her head.

"It is picnic day with the kids." She answered and quickly ran a comb through her hair. "I also want to check on the old lady from yesterday's attack before that."

"She is fine."

His answer made her stop and frown again. Turning around to face him she blinked a few times. "How do you know?" She watched as he got out of the bed, pulled his pants and shirt on.

"Zoisite checked on her earlier." He answered and she narrowed her eyes as he slowly and carefully came closer to her. Something was off. He was too careful with her. And way too watchful as well.

"What is going on?" She asked warily.

"Nothing." There was a silence between them as they stood only inches from each other their eyes locked together.

"Even if she is fine, I have to go and talk with her. She must be terrified. And the consult… they must be informed about the Bestia-" She started but soft fingers against her lips made her stop.

"She doesn't remember. None knows about yesterday's attack and it is best if it stays so."

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" Serenity asked then her eyes went wide. "You took her memories!" She shouted in realization.

"Zoisite did." Endymion answered pressing his lips together, his eyes watching her pacing in front of him.

"Because you ordered it!" Who took the memories was only a technicality. She knew very well the Guards would act only if Endymion agreed. She was confused and shocked. The fact he could erase someone's memory so easily had always made her panic. He could just decide to wipe out her memories as well and she would easily forget him… It was a childish fear she knew it… He had promised, he had sworn, he would never do that to her and she believed him. She trusted him, she knew he would never hurt her, but still… this fear always lingered at the corner of her mind…

"It was best this way Serenity. It would cause more trouble if humans would realize a Bestia got into the city. It was anyway an accident that will never happen again. This is not their fight." Endymion said never moving to stop her pacing but his eyes stayed all the way focused on her.

That statement made her stop and gap at him. Not their fight? How on Earth was it not their fight?

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"It is ours but not theirs." He answered his jaw set stubbornly, his eyes giving nothing away.

"What? You make no sense Endymion. But it doesn't even matter. The attack happened in daylight. Others must have seen it. You can't wipe out everyone's memory." She shook her head.

"Luckily, there was only one child nearby. He ran to report it to the city guard as a good child should do."

"To the city guard? Zoisite…." Serenity's shoulders dropped with realization.

"I know you don't agree with playing with humans' mind-" Endymion started and she had to wince… that is what it was for them, playing with their minds… "but it was necessary. It is going to be hard enough as it is to find out who was behind this attack. The unnecessary panic it would cause in the city is not something we need for now."

"Unnecessary panic? Do you hear yourself? They have a right to know they are in danger!" She said but there was only confusion in her voice. No anger. Something was going on here, something she did not yet understood, she was sure of it.

"There is no bigger danger then it was before for them in the city. The attack was not aimed against them." Endymion said carefully.

"But it was. The old lady was attacked."

"Only to lure you out."

"What?" Serenity stopped pacing, staring wide eyed at him.

"You were the target Serenity. Not any human… specifically you." He watched as she digested the information and saw the exact moment she put two and two together.

"They wanted to get to you." She whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

"It doesn't matter Sere. They made a mistake and now we won't run into any surprises. We know about their plan. You will be guarded from now on, non-stop, until we find out who is behind all this." He said and took a step to pull her into his arms but Serenity danced away before he could touch her.

"No." She said, her clear blue eyes hard with determination.

"No?" Endymion blinked surprised for a moment.

"No, I refuse. I don't need baby sitting in the city. We have been through this before and you agreed." She said her eyes never wavering. It was shocking at first to find out someone wanted to hurt her… well hell, kill her. That she was a mean to get to Endymion. But after the shock she could only feel anger.

"Serenity…" Endymion started in that voice which he used when he thought her to be foolishly unreasonable.

"No, stop! I am not afraid of them. I have learned hard and long to be able to protect myself so I won't have to live in a cage. Don't do this with me. Don't take away my freedom." She said her eyes soft as she stared into his.

"I just want to protect you." Endymion said with narrowed eyes.

"I know but you are trying to clip my wings here." She watched as the corner of his lips twitch slightly. The irony did not go unnoticed by her either and she would have laugh on her prompt metaphor but now was not the time for this. "Look, let's make a deal." She started.

Endymion tilted his head to the side. She knew him well. He most likely found it impossible for her to offer anything he would accept for her _freedom_ when he was so firmly set it was the only way to protect her. Well he was going to be surprised.

"You said it was an accident the Bestia could get inside. That the enemy was clever and surprised us because we were not prepared and it can't happen again…." She started.

"To the point Serenity." Endymion further narrowed his eyes not up to any games. She often joked about him being the Angel of impatient so she wasn't even surprised by his interrupt.

"I am allowed to walk around the city without constant baby-sitting, just as before, and I will reach out to you the moment I am in danger. I promise." She said and watched as Endymion tilted his head in surprise. She usually did not talk with him in his mind. It was a very strange experience and took too much energy out of her. And it really felt so very… inhuman. That she offered to do so now, must have surprised him. He considered it for a moment but his eyes showed he was not convinced. Just when he opened his mouth to speak she lifted her finger.

"And you can check up on me anytime you want to."

Everything went silent for the next moment. Endymion stared at her in absolute shock, as if she had grown a second head.

"You offer me to enter your precious mind anytime I want to?" He asked softly, stepping closer to her and running his fingers down her temple in amazement and wonder.

Serenity nodded. "Only to check on me. No mind reading, Angel." She smiled her stance relaxing. She won, she already knew she did.

Endymion stared at her for a long moment as emotions ran over him in amazing speed. Being connected like that was the most intimated thing. One had to trust the other more than anything for it to be possible. Of course he could do it, force it on her easily as she was a human without any strength of her own, without any power to protect her mind. But he had honored her wish and will when she had asked him not to do it unless it was absolutely necessary. Now she offered him this connection he so much craved freely and willingly. It was tempting… it was more than tempting and she had no idea how much more she was offering with this. He saw the glint of joy of winning in her eyes but he could only smile in response.

"You have to promise to contact me **immediately** if there is danger." He said and had barely time to brace himself as she jumped into his arms.

"Of course!" She said smiling against his neck.

"I mean it Serenity… immediately, not one second later." He murmured against her ear as his arms and wings wrapped themselves tight around her small body.

 **Soooo, let me please know what you think! I am really happy you liked the special edition last time! It was such fun writing it! (:**

 **sabina21: Well, they are investigating (: Who do you think it was?**

 **Guest: I am happy you liked it! Kunzite is a tough guy ;)**

 **angelamichaelis: It was time to write a bit more about them all and their interaction!**

 **SerenityMorrison: About bounding we will find out more together with Sere! And yeah Endymion is not whose emotions you can read like an open book but time to time they come to the surface ;) Angels are indeed immortals... That could be an issue for Sere**

 **alitre: Thank you! Updated! (:**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you! I hope you also had a great one!**

 **chimichurri: Thank you! Yeah it is definitely darker than the other stories!**

 **VampireWitch123: Updated! Sorry for the wait! (:**

 **Guest: Sorry for all to wait but here you go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Sunday everyone! I am finished with another chapter and I can't wait to share it with you! Thank you for all your kind reviews and that you did not give up on this story! I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Chapter 12**

The day went by relatively uneventful. When Serenity first stepped out the door of the building to make her way to the temple she was anxious and worried. She knew the exact moment she left the protection of Endymion's flat and with that the protection of her dear Angel. She had half a mind to run back and hide under the blanket where none would dare to touch her. It was scary to think someone, most likely another angel would want to use her to hurt Endymion. It was scary but made her angry at the same time. How dared they? How dared they try to hurt him?

Gritting her teeth she narrowed her eyes and almost wanted another Bestia to come out and try to attack her. Just so she could prove to the world she was not helpless and she would protect herself and Endymion no matter what. But of course she had no such luck. And as the day went by and it started to get dark Serenity found herself back at the apartment of her warrior Angel.

She was not surprised that the dark Angel wasn't anywhere to be found. He was out and away the whole day, trying to chase down their invisible enemy. She sighed happily as she finally slumped down onto the chair in front of the small desk. Just as they had agreed early, there was none following her during the day. She had been actually surprised that not even Jedite popped in to check up on her. The blond angel was the only one in Endymion's guard who actually seemed to care about her safety and not just because their Sire ordered them to do so. She had been wondering about Jedite's sudden lack of concern but then the picnic with the children had effectively token her mind off of everything. During the day she had felt the presence of Endymion's mind every now and then in her mind. It was no more than a light touch, a soft caress and his familiar scent of power and wild roses with a hint of something much darker. She had feared, this "free access to her mind" would make her worried and feel oddly overwhelmed but instead she had to realize it made her feel protected and relaxed. He had never lingered long, it had been only a ping in her mind a slow, alluring caress of his mind against hers, before he had pulled back again.

Sighing she turned towards the glassless windows admiring the sunset when a very odd chill ran down her spine. The kind of feeling you get when someone is right behind you. Her back tensed and her breathing quickened as the unmistakable power of an Angel pulsed in the air around her. Someone, an Angel, was standing behind her…. She knew it, she felt it. Odd because she had heard no wings rustlings. Slowly and carefully she turned around and she stopped breathing.

There right across her stood an Angel. A female one. Serenity had never ever before seen a female Angel and now she was gaping openly. She was beautiful. More than that, she was a Goddess. Petite body, flush breasts, long and slender legs men would be killing for. Well humans for sure. Her figure was perfect, her face was spotless with lips that were luscious. Thick, black lashes and crystal blue eyes made her face marvelous. Her hair was long and blonde and probably as soft as skill. Serenity wondered briefly if all the female Angels were like her or if she counted as a special beauty even among her kind? The woman was so beautiful Serenity forgot everything else for a second. That was until the woman smirked at her. That was the moment the survival instincts kicked in and fear filled her body…. as it should have done it the moment she saw a strange Angel.

"You are pretty."

Serenity felt her eyes pop out from their sockets. Her voice sounded like soft bells, sweet and alluring at the same time. Her blue eyes stayed however emotionless and hard. The crystal blue was so cold it made her shiver again. What kind of greeting was that anyway? She prepared herself to reach out for Endymion but something stopped her. If the woman would pick up on her attempt to reach Endymion's mind, and Serenity was no fool to think she would not, she would probably flee. Wisely so. She was unexperienced using this mental link so it was no doubt the stranger would see it happening. If she was a friend there was no need to contact Endymion. If she was not… well she might be able to get out some information from her. But only if Endymion was not around to scare her away. The woman made no attempt to move toward her. Of course it did not mean she could not hurt her. Serenity was no fool she was well aware of the powers Angels had.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" The woman smirked again tilting her head to the side as she stepped away from her, toward the bed and elegantly sat down on it.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked watching tensely as the woman looked around the room and wrinkled her nose as if dissatisfied or disgusted… or both. She finally looked at the bed and a real smile touched her beautiful lips.

"Indeed. Who am I?" She mused as she ran her fingers softly over the dark blue blanket. "I see his taste changed nothing." She added absentmindedly, the soft smile still in place on her pink lips. Her blue eyes now sparkled with warmth as the smile reached its depths.

Serenity did not have to ask who she was talking about. She narrowed her eyes and her heart froze in her chest as a pang of jealousy filled her body.

"He always liked pretty things." The woman said as she stared openly at her. "Oh yes he likes them but he loves and adores the exceptional beauty." Her eyes were so cold Serenity had to suppress another shiver. Again she did not need to ask what she was referring to.

"I am not interested in your games." Serenity answered, her hand traveling to the knife strapped on her legs.

"You are one with spirit." The woman smiled tilting her head as she checked her from top to toe. "I am Mina." she added leaning back on her elegant hands.

Serenity kept staring at her not moving.

The woman laughed again, her beautiful yellow wings spreading out and trembling with her sing song voice. "Don't you think it is polite to introduce yourself as well-" She trailed off. "Serenity?"

Serenity's eyes widened a fraction but she tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible. She failed miserably.

"Oh, are you surprised I know your name?" Mina asked mockingly. "I know Endymion very well you know. He likes blondes."

Serenity watched as Mina played with a long lock of her blonde hair absentmindedly. It was clear this woman was referring quiet obviously to the fact she had shared a very close relationship with Endymion.

Mina laughed again her beautiful face lighting up. "You don't like it, do you?" She hid her lingering smile behind the back of her hand. "Well enjoy him while you have him. It won't last I can assure you."

Serenity frowned. She was sure the last part was meant to be a threat but those beautiful blue eyes hold sadness. Real one. She pressed her lips so tight together they turned white. This woman was not just trying to make her jealous… she was actually in love with Endymion.

There was silence for a moment both women deep in thoughts when Mina finally let out a small sigh and stood up. "Did you know I have lost my parents?"

Serenity blinked several times. This woman was jumping between topics like a bouncy ball.

"I see you are surprised. Yes I have lost them. They were such good people. Everyone loved them in Elysion. They were beautiful, loving Angels. They were gentle and happy and adored beautiful things." She waited a second looking right at Serenity. "They loved humans and their way of living. Their joy and happiness. They were friendly and kind with them… and what did they get in respond? The humans killed them."

The last sentence was said quietly and in a dead tone. At that moment Serenity realized she was in real danger. This woman was not just here because she loved the same man – well Angel – she loved, but because of vendetta… Serenity wanted to get out as much information from Mina a possible but she was no suicidal. She had no chance against an Angel alone so she gathered all her energy to reach out to Endymion. Her attempt bounced back at her as if her cry out would have bumped into an invisible shield.

Mina smirked at her impishly. "I was surprised you did not try to contact dear Endymion before. It is no use priestess. I have blocked you. Now if you would be an Angel, maybe… maybe, you would be able to break it through but quiet obviously you are not. Do not even try, it will only make your pretty head ache."

Serenity stared at Mina nonchalant but she could feel the panic raising in her chest.

"My parents were killed by Angels." She said finally. Mina lifted one of her elegant eyebrow in a mock interest. "I understand fear and hatred after such terror." She added and watched the cold smile spreading across Mina's face.

"I doubt you do." The Angel answered.

"But I have learned that not every Angel is bad and mean. There are good and bad individuals in every species." Serenity added ignoring her comment.

"Ah, you mean your Endymion. I wonder if he is only protecting the humans because of you." Mina said tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"He protected them even before me." Serenity answered narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe. But would he still do it if it wasn't for you? If you were a bug let's say, would he be so keen on protecting bugs as well?" Mina mused tapping her delicate chin. Serenity realized at that moment that Mina was not faking it. She was truly wondering about it. For her humans were really like lesser beings, like animals…. like bugs. Killing one would only mean as much to her as killing one useless bug. It was like that for Angels in general. Serenity had never understood how Angels could so easily kill humans. Now that she had met someone other than Endymion and his Guards she slowly started to have a view about how they saw things.

"Here he is in this ugly world with its ugly humans who like to think they are some kind of mini gods. I know you fear our kinds. You don't understand how we can so easily and without a second thought kill you, don't you? But don't you do the same thing? You kill animals just as easily if it fits you. You kill anything and anyone as long as it serves your benefits. Just like those humans had killed my parents." Mina spat out hatefully before she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I cannot understand why he would want to protect humans. And doing so he is forcing all his Guards to do the same." She shook her head in disbelieve.

"He is forcing none." Serenity eyed the woman carefully.

Mina laughed out again. The sing-song sound of it beautiful and sweet. "No, he is not forcing them, you are right. But I know those guys. They would do anything for him. He tends to have that effect on others." She added with a half-smile.

"Do you love him?" Serenity asked suddenly and for a moment she saw the flash of surprise cross Mina's face before she smiled at her again. But this smile did not reach her eyes.

"He thinks he hides you well." She said instead of answering her question. "But more and more angels will find out about this silly romance. The question in everyone's mind will be, how much he cares for you. Does he love you? Are you bounded?" She asked her eyes intense as they bore into hers looking for the answer.

Serenity said nothing carefully keeping her face stoic. She wouldn't say anything even if she were to know the answer. If Endymion loved her? Maybe… But she had no clue what the hell _bounded_ meant.

Mina chuckled shaking her head. "Of course you wouldn't answer me. You are smarter than that, I can see. Not only beautiful but smart as well." She said and for a moment it seemed she truly acknowledged her. Serenity wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. Drawing an Angel's attention could be, most of the time, deadly. "Maybe you don't even know the answer. But you are just a human. You live barely a few decades… what will Endymion do when you will die? Does he love you so much he would offer his own life to meet you in the next one?" She wondered and the threat was now very obvious in her suddenly ice cold eyes. "If I was to kill you now, would he follow you into death?" She asked her piercing blue eyes becoming the calculating, deadly one, Serenity knew Angels could be like, right before making a deadly move. She had to get out of there. Now.

"It doesn't matter really. We will find out about that soon enough. He can't hide you forever. He is smart but not that smart." Mina said her stance suddenly losing its tension.

Now was her chance… Serenity focused with all of her energy to try to break through Mina's shield and reach out for Endymion when Mina suddenly smiled a brilliant smile. A real, affectionate smile. One that was so very sad but so true it made her wings glow up for a second.

"Well I guess I overstayed my welcome here. Your rescue group is coming." She said but did not move one bit. "I could have killed you, you know. Make no mistake of that. It was not pure luck or lack of time to do that. I was simply not here to kill you. Not now." She looked right into her eyes meaningfully. Before Serenity could have reacted, rustling of wings could be heard and on the other side of the room, in the glassless window, magnificent, white wings with a hint of gold appeared. Firm, cold, silver-gray eyes stared at both of them and for a moment nothing moved, nothing breath. It was Kunzite in all his deadly self. His eyes swept over Serenity looking for injuries then focused on Mina with such a cold force it made Serenity shiver. But Mina did not even turned toward him. Through from her tensed stance it was obvious she could feel his presence. It was hard to miss it really. With Kunzite arrived the North Pole itself.

"Get the fuck away from Serenity!" Kunztie hissed and in the next moment he was standing right in front of Serenity with a sword in his hand. Serenity had to blink several times. The Kunzite she knew was always angry and disappointed, even disgusted with her. This… _protective_ Kunzite was a complete stranger.

"You are a bit slow today Kunzite." Mina looked at him with a smile not bothered at all by the very deadly threat Kunzite represented at the moment. They obviously knew each other.

"And you have become a fucking viper Mina! I was wondering why you were not with my dear cousin when I arrived today. Now it makes perfect sense." He spat out tightening his hold on the sword. His stormy gray eyes were never leaving Mina's.

Exactly at that moment with a rush of feathers Endymion arrived as well. Serenity recognized his familiar power filling the air in the room immediately. His unearthly blue eyes fixed on her form and only when he was certain she was not injured had he turned toward Kunzite and Mina.

"My dearest Endymion." Mina laughed with a joy in her voice. "Such a long time since we have seen each other." She said her eyes mirroring warmth she really should not have felt in the presence of two pissed Angel Warriors, Serenity thought.

Serenity watched as Endymion's blue eyes turned almost black with anger as he took in the woman. "Give me a reason why I should not kill you right now." Serenity gulped hearing his voice. She had never heard that deadly tone coming from him before.

Mina smiled and in the next moment she disappeared. Just like that… One moment she stood there in the next she was gone leaving a silver smoke behind.

There was an absolute silent in the room for a moment. Both Angels were staring at the place Mina had been standing seconds before, in surprise and disbelieve. " .FUCK?!" Kunzite shouted out as he jumped forward echoing Serenity's exact thoughts.

 **That was it for now. What do you think? How did you like this chapter?**

 **sabina21: So what do you think about the meeting between Kunzite and Mina? Any more clues about who attacked Serenity? (:**

 **angelamichaelis: I am curious how the next Endymion/Serenity moment will be after this little surprise?**

 **tryntee13: She clearly had no idea she was offering something Endymion could not refuse ;) Well-well after this little surprise the next interaction between Serenity and Endymion should be interesting**

 **SerenityMorrison: Thank you! Yes, well the angel/human relationship is a big challenge at the moment. I don't think our favorite couple has any time to really think about that at the moment.**

 **raye85: Mina is definitely a very interesting character in this story and I promise there really are more secrets about her. But at the moment she really is not on our guys' favorite person list ;)**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Oh, happy Birthday to you! I hope you had a great one! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am really sorry you had to wait this long for an update. Life is really crazy at the moment but I try to find the time to keep working on this! I hope you are going to enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 13**

Serenity was staring in disbelieve at the now empty spot. Mina had just… disappeared. She could feel her eyes going so wide it was a real danger they would just pop out of her head. What was this? Magic? "How did she do that?" She asked quietly.

"I told you to call me immediately when you were in danger!" Endymion's angry voice sounded like a thunder as he stepped closer to her, his fists balling up until they shook with frustration. His whole body actually trembled with the force he used to stay still. Upon looking at him Serenity had to realize his midnight black wings were glowing with his anger as well. She winced as her eyes ran over his beautiful wings. Glowing wings never meant anything good…

"I wasn't sure how much danger she meant." She answered at the end calmly. She did not have to force it. No matter how angry he looked, she knew he was not going to hurt her. She just knew it.

"You didn't know? What now? Are you now not just stupid but also blind? Those fucking wings should have sealed the deal for you!" Kunzite glared and snapped at her in his usual spiteful way. Gone was the protective Kunzite and the silver haired Angel turned back into his usual self. Serenity opened her mouth to explain but he gave no chance to her.

"Especially after what had happened with your parents! You should be running away crying in your fear whenever you see any wings for God's sake!" He spat out. Serenity flinched. That actually hurt…

"Kunzite." Endymion's voice was firm and the warning clear in its depths. Even though his anger was still lurking below the surface he was not allowing his Guard that tone with her. "Go and get in contact with Nephirte and Zoisite. Find out how Mina could pull that trick. It should be impossible for her to disappear like that from here." He said frowning.

"That is the question." Kunzite clenched his jaw so hard that his temples pulsated. "Have you seen the color?" His eyes became dark with fury, his wings were trembling and glowing with white energy. He was beyond anger and Serenity was glad it was not directed at her this time. While she was sure no matter how angry Endymion was, she had nothing to fear from, the same she could not say about Kunzite.

"Yes. It could have been easily mistaken with yours." Endymion nodded. The two Angels stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Just like at the attack yesterday." Kunzite said. "I think it is safe to say my cousin has here a definite involvement."

"Go." Endymion said but in that one word there was so much more. Kunzite pressed his lips together and nodded firmly. He threw a glance towards Serenity and with a rustle of wings he was gone.

Serenity sighed and closed her eyes in the silence that settled on the room. The air was still vibrating with Endymion's anger and with tension.

"I know you are angry." She started turning around and blinked in surprise. Endymion had been standing several feet from her so it was a surprise when she found him so close to her his body was inches from touching hers. His intense blue eyes staring into hers.

"Really." He said quietly.

"Yes. I know you hate the idea that a Bestia could get into the city without you knowing about it and now even an Angel-"

She could not finish her sentence as Endymion lifted his wings in a sudden movement spreading them behind him. "You really think my biggest problem is that my ego has been hurt?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Serenity blinked taken a back but she did not have much time to gather her thoughts. She found herself flushed against his strong body, his arms and wings wrapped around her so that she could only see, only feel him.

"You have no idea in what kind of danger you have been in." He murmured against her ear.

Serenity relaxed against him and wrapped her own arms around his waist. "I tried to reach out to you, please do not think I did not. I…" She trailed off.

"You need to practice it more." He reassured her running his hands up and down her back.

"No it is not that. She… blocked me somehow."Endymion frowned. She could feel it in the way his body tensed. "But do not worry. I was trained well. I could have protected myself long enough for you to come and rescue me like you always do." She added leaning back to smile up at his eyes. "She had no weapon with her."

Endymion shook his head cupping her face with one hand the other pulling her closer. "Mina uses her voice… If she would have started to sing…"

Serenity's eyes widened. "She is one of those who can lure us?" She whispered. "No wonder Kunzite was ready to strangle me…" She added wincing at the memory.

Endymion couldn't help but smile, slowly running his hand up and down on her back; enjoying the feeling she was safe in his arms. If she would have died… He chased the thought away and focused on her face again.

"Kunzite actually has a soft spot for you."

Serenity snorted rolling her eyes. "In an alternative universe maybe." She said rolling her eyes.

"There are no such things as alternative universes." He frowned at her.

Serenity had to cover a smile. Endymion was not one easy to tease. He usually did not understand joking. "He is not killing me only because he is afraid you would kill him in return."

Endymion shook his head again. "He likes you. That is way he is so hard on you. To make you better so you could survive. And not just because you are mine. "

"Oh, I am yours?" Serenity smiled up at him, her eyes bright with affection and mischief as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how absolutely true that is." Endymion said. His voice was teasing but his face completely serious.

Serenity tilted her head to the side as she stared into his unearthly blue eyes. "If that is the case… you should know you are mine alone as well." She whispered, her eyes holding his powerfully. They had been lovers for a while and she was well aware of the fact how possessive he was but it was really the first time she announced her want to have him alone for herself as well. She was uncertain what reaction that would get out of him. She was after all a lesser being…

"Again, you can't possible know how right you are about that." He whispered and leaned down to capture her sweet lips into a kiss that shook her to the center. Passion exploded between them. Wicked, wonderful passion that made everything else fade. He swept her into his arms and carried her to bed. Their clothes melted away and when he slid his hand up her thigh and kissed down her neck she moaned arching her body off the bed, her breathing picking up. He growled in pleasure as her fingers ran through the soft feathers of his wing. He hissed and bit down gently on her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. Damn it he wanted her, his blood pulsed through his body. She spell bounded him. Him... The Angel everyone with common sense feared and he was her slave. She just did not know it. But he didn't care. He had to have her.

"You are mine." He murmured. Positioning himself and they were one again, moving in the timeless rhythm of love. When she stiffened and cried out his name the world exploded in such heart-stuttering splendor he didn't know where he ended and she began.

-0-0-0-0-0

Endymion woke from a light slumber. He didn't mean to fall asleep. He didn't mean to make love with her either. Not when he had to investigate how someone could break through their protection. But the desire he felt for the petit woman sleeping deeply next to him had been so consuming everything else had faded. Everything but her.

Serenity was still asleep as he slowly entangled their limbs and sat up in the bed. What had woken him?

" _Sire. I found out some information about Beryl."_ Jedite's voice whispered in his mind. _"We have gathered in the temple."_

Endymion glanced at Serenity's sleeping form. He felt uneasy leaving her. After everything that had happened, suddenly his flat, which he had thought was the safest, seemed to be as dangerous as any other places in the city.

" _I took upon me to track Mina and Diamond. They are back in Elysion Kunzite is keeping watch and will tell us the moment they leave. She is safe in the city."_ Nephrite answered his concerns but it didn't help as much as it should have.

He took several deep breaths to clear his mind. She would be safe here for now. And the sooner he could finish his enemies the sooner would the constant danger go away.

" _I will be there in a moment."_ he said and with a last lingering glance at Serenity he grabbed his cloths and flew towards the temple.

It took him only 10 minutes to get there. His Guards were all there expect Kunzite who was guarding the entrance of Elysion.

"Beryl is working with Diamond." Jedite said the moment he saw him. "They had several meetings in the past months. She made him believe he could be an Archangel if he could modify and evolve the Bestias. If he could kill more humans."

Endymion wore his poker face but his mind was racing. "Why? What would Beryl archive with it?" He asked.

"More Archangels who would be happy to get more involved in a war with humans?" Nephrite shrugged. "In the favor of enslaving them and not to leave them alone, of course."

It could make sense. Endymion thought. But he had a feeling it was more complicated than that.

"This information is far from being confirmed but there are whispers about Beryl being afraid of you becoming an Archangel." Jedite said looking deep into his blue eyes.

"An Archangel is never afraid of anything." Endymion dismissed the thought immediately.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Zoisite said. "If you would become an Archangel, it would cause a serious discrepancy in the power balance." He added.

"I am not anywhere near to become an Archangel." Endymion shook his head. Even though he himself detected some signs saying otherwise. He was getting stronger, his power growing and making it difficult to control it. But it was not unheard of. With time every Angel grew in power. He was evolving but he honestly believed he was not evolving into an Archangel.

"So what do we do?" Nephrite asked.

There were several possibilities and they went thought them one by one. Endymion listened carefully, planning the best next move to end this chaos. Having Diamond and Beryl working together required more than just a bit of strategic thinking. In every few minutes Endymion reached out to the sleeping beauty in his bed to check if she was still safe and where he left her. He had to end this stupid quest of Diamond and fast. The risk was too much that Serenity would get seriously hurt if it did not end soon. And that risk he was not ready to take.

"I will request a meeting with Beryl." He said suddenly and the room went quiet. Three pair of eyes stared at him in disbelieve.

"Endymion… We have just said the possibility is that high Beryl wants to get rid of you." Nephrite cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"No. We said she didn't want me to become an Archangel. She does not care about Diamond one way or another. If I speak with her, if she sees for herself I am not going to evolve anytime soon, she might stop supporting Diamond. If we take an Archangel off of the equivalent it would make our task with Diamond much easier." He said a plan already forming in his mind.

"She might just want to have someone who would support her to bring on war between humans and angels." Jedite said fanatically looking around. What Endymion said made sense but it was dangerous. Too dangerous. He was strong but he was no Archangel….

"She can get that easy enough with talking one of the Archangels into it. It would be faster than making Diamond an Archangel." Endymion argued.

"But you would have to hide your powers Endymion." Zoisite said suddenly. "You might believe you are far away from becoming an Archangel but anyone who is not completely blind and without any sense of power would see the possibility. And an Archangel is neither of those."

Endymion looked around, staring into the eyes of his Guards. "I will go to Beryl. I can hide my powers and will be able to detect better what is really going on."

"Endymion-" Nephrite trailed off but glanced away the moment Endymion's magnificent wings started to light up.

"You stay here. All of you. Call Kunzite back. Guard Serenity." He said and without waiting for an answer he spread out his wings and flew away.

 **Is he or is he not going to become an Archangel? What will Beryl do?**

 **sabina21: Well there are a lot of questions regarding Mina. And those will be answered but not right now.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **angelamichaelis: I hope you liked this one as well.**

 **raye85: No, Mina is not more powerful but she has her tricks (:**

 **SerenityMorrison: I actually like Mina a lot and it is very interesting making her the bad guy, well bad girl at the moment. But not everything is as it seems I promise (:**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: I hope you liked this one as well!**

 **Jenna: Thank you a lot!**

 **Mirella: Here you go!**


End file.
